


Bitten

by pyrodaggers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anchors, Angry Derek, BAMF Danny, Blue Eyes, Comforting Allison, Comforting Derek, Danny Mahealani Finds Out, Derek Feels, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek isn't an Alpha, Derek kisses Stiles finally...again, Derek talks about the fire, F/F, F/M, Full Moon, Happy Ending, Hurt Derek, Hurt Scott, Hurt Stiles, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jennifer never happened, Little Red and Big Bad Wolf references, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Nightmares, Pack Cuddles, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Scott, Protective Stiles, Scenting, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott and Stiles brotherly feels, Scott watches Frozen, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sleep Deprivation, Stiles saves Kali, Stiles talks about his mom, Survival Training, Takes place around Season 3a, The Alpha Pack, Torture, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves Heather and Caitlin, Wolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrodaggers/pseuds/pyrodaggers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' life was normal. Except that his best friend was a werewolf and they were being hunted by an Alpha pack!<br/>They tried taking them out, it didn't work too well. They got their asses kicked and almost killed!<br/>~<br/>Later, Stiles came in contact with Deucalion unwillingly. He wanted information on Scott and if Stiles didn't give him the info, Kali was going to kill him, which Stiles wouldn't put past the Alpha.</p><p>"Good. Now, you've seen what we are and what we can do. I'm going to make you a one time offer." Deucalion nodded.<br/>"Oh, yeah? 'Nd what makes you think I'll want it?" Stiles raised his eyebrows.<br/>"I can smell your jealousy, Stiles. Do you want the bite? It will make you just like us. Strong and useful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 12/14/16: I wrote this 3 years ago, so I apologize in advance honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first werewolf!Stiles fic. Please don't kill me.

Stiles' life was normal. Except that his best friend was a werewolf and they were being hunted by an Alpha pack!  
They tried taking them out, it didn't work too well. They got their asses kicked and almost killed!

\------

Later, Stiles came in contact with Deucalion unwillingly. He wanted information on Scott and if Stiles didn't give him the info, Kali was going to kill him, which Stiles wouldn't put past the Alpha.

"Good. Now, you've seen what we are and what we can do. I'm going to make you a one time offer." Deucalion nodded.  
"Oh, yeah? 'Nd what makes you think I'll want it?" Stiles raised his eyebrows.  
"I can smell your jealousy, Stiles. Do you want the bite? It will make you just like us. Strong and useful."

\---

Stiles got back to his house and sighed then went to his room, shutting the door and going over to his computer. He opened his laptop then stopped when he saw a tall figure in the black screen. Stiles quickly stood then turned around, stopping short when Derek was right up on him. He stilled when Derek dipped his head to his neck and sniffed. He was smelling him!

"You came in contact with Deucalion." Derek growled and stepped back slightly. "I can smell him on you."  
"Well, if you keep doing that, it's not going to be the only thing you smell. A tall, dark haired, green eyed man that looks like walking sex in a leather jacket that close?" Stiles cleared his throat then grunted as he was slammed against the wall.  
"Did you or did you not see him?" Derek growled, teeth showing.  
"Yes, okay? Him and Kali kind of jumped me when I was on the way to my car." Stiles stammered out, looking into angered green eyes.  
"What did he want?"  
"Information on Scott." Stiles sighed then gulped as he was pushed harder into the wall by Derek's hand. "I swear! Then he offered to bite me." He said more quieter.  
"He offered you the bite? _Offered?_ " Derek said like he couldn't believe it.  
"That's what I just said and no, I didn't get it!" Stiles rolled his eyes. "Now, get off me." He frowned then sighed when Derek didn't move. "I've told you this before. My house. My rules, buddy." Stiles nodded then let out a heavy sigh when Derek backed off and sat down in his 'Miguel' chair.

-

"Did you want it?" Derek asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"What?" Stiles turned around and looked at the Sourwolf.  
"The bite. Did you want it?" He looked up from a book.  
"W-Well..." Stiles muttered.  
"Answer!"  
"I don't know! Maybe!" Stiles yelled quickly, heart beating faster now. "I mean, you guys get to do all of this stuff that I can't do! You're able to fight and I have to stand on the sidelines, which I don't do, but you get my point!" He was standing, looking anywhere but Derek and ran a hand quickly over his hair, walking around.  
"You think you're useless."  
"Yes!" Stiles stopped. "All I'm able to do is research!"  
"Which is good for us. It's what we need."  
"That's not my point." Stiles said softer and sighed.  
"As much as I don't like to talk about it, you've saved my life a few times." Derek nodded.  
"You're not getting my point here!"  
"I know exactly what you mean, Stiles!" Derek stood, walking over. "Yeah. I wouldn't know what it's like to be human because I was born a wolf, but I know what you're talking about! I know what it's like to feel useless!" He growled.  
"Yeah. Sure." Stiles scoffed.  
"I had to watch and listen to my family burn in my house! I was outside, trying to go help! My sister, Laura, held me back and told me there was nothing I could do!" Derek glared. Stiles could see and hear the hurt in Derek. "I felt useless! If Laura wasn't there, I would have ran into that house and died, trying to save my family!" He clenched his jaw together.  
"I, uh, Derek. I didn't..." Stiles shook his head, swallowing hard.  
"Yeah. So, don't you ever think you're useless, because you don't know what it feels like." Derek said quietly.  
"I had to watch my mom slowly die from cancer. I think I do know how it feels..." Stiles looked down.  
"What?" Derek straightened up.  
"Yeah, Derek. I think I know. For months...I had to watch my mom as she slowly died. I was eight and I wasn't able to help. I still think it's my f-Wait. Why the hell am I telling you any of this? We don't have heart to heart moments. Why are you still here?" Stiles raised his eyebrows.  
"I'll leave. Just don't ever think that you're useless to us. Never." Derek said firmly then jumped out of the window with ease.

Stiles sighed heavily and sunk to the floor. He ran his hands through his hair then pressed the balls of his hands to his eyes.

\------

Stiles got to school on Monday and smiled when he saw Scott then raised an eyebrow when Scott grimaced.

"What?"  
"Dude, you smell like Derek." Scott blinked a couple times.  
"How is that possible?! I took a shower!"  
"You can't wash it off that easy." Scott chuckled. " _Why_ do you smell like Derek?"  
"He may or may not have broke into my room and slammed me up against a wall again." Stiles muttered.  
"Oh jeez." Scott sighed then put an arm around Stiles' shoulders. "Well, I think I can ignore it for now. Just try not to make it a habit."  
"Deal." Stiles grinned and nudged his best friend in the side.

-

"I'm glad you didn't do it." Scott said at lunch, making Stiles stop eating and look up. "Yeah. Derek told me. I'm glad. It's not as great as it seems, dude." He shook his head. "You know how hard it was for me to control my anger and not ya know..." Scott pushed his food around on his plate.  
"But you can do so much more, man!" Stiles leaned across the table to talk. "I wouldn't get the bite, but I'm just sayin'. Okay?"  
"Good. Just promise me you won't take the offer if it came up again."  
"Promise. Come on. Shake on it." Stiles spit in his hand.  
"Ew. Gross. Why do we do this?"  
"Because the mixure of spit binds the promise." Stiles nodded then smirked as Scott spit in his hand also then shook his friend's hand.  
"It's nasty." Scott grimaced, pulling his hand back and wiping it off.  
"You used to think it was awesome!" Stiles whined, wiping his hand off and stuffing fries into his mouth.  
"Yeah. That was before I grew up a bit." Scott chuckled and stood, going to throw his food away.  
"No. Before you were bitten and think you're high and mighty..." Stiles frowned, muttering under his breath, knowing Scott heard him when his friend stopped walking.

-

Deucalion smirked from outside, listening to the two teens then turned, feeling Derek glaring. He chuckled softly then walked off into the woods, Kali following.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets a visit from Deucalion.
> 
> Stiles gets bitten by Ennis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got such great feedback on the first chapter. Here's the next.

A few weeks later, nothing really happened. Scott confronted Stiles with what he said and they sorted that out with no trouble.  
Deucalion came around again a couple days after that. This time, to Scott.

"Your friend seems like he wants the bite. He's jealous." Deucalion nodded, walking around Scott, crunching a few leaves on his step.  
"He doesn't need it." Scott growled, his canines showing and eyes glowing gold.  
"All he ever does is research while you-well, we can defend ourselves and fight. He's weak and useless." Deucalion hummed.  
"He's not!"  
"What would you do if I gave him the bite, Scott?" Deucalion stopped.  
"I will hunt you down and kill you. Plus, you won't get a chance, because I won't let you near him!" Scott growled.  
"Oh? Well, well." Deucalion sighed. "It seems that I may need to separate you two somehow, doesn't it?"  
"That is impossible."  
"Now, I wouldn't say that, Scott. I have a couple ideas." The Alpha smirked then vanished, leaving Scott looking around confused, because the scent was everywhere and he couldn't track.

"What did he mean by...Allison." Scott gasped then took off towards Derek's loft. "Derek!" He screamed and the wolf came out. "Go to Stiles'. Now! Deucalion is targeting him and I need to protect Allison." Scott said quickly then ran to Allison's.

\---

Allison screamed and jumped back as Scott came through her window.

"What the hell, Scott?" She ran a hair through her dark hair.  
"Has Deucalion been through here?" Scott sniffed and looked around.  
"I think I would know because my dad would shoot him." Allison nodded slowly. "What's going on?"  
"He's targeting Stiles, but I thought he'd come here. Oh, god. That means he's sending someone else...He's going after Stiles!" Scott grabs his phone then stops when his hands are covered by soft delicate ones.  
"Scott, calm down. Okay? You need to calm down." Allison said softly.  
"Right. Sorry. I just need to call Derek to make sure."  
"If this is Derek, as much as I dislike him, he hates Deucalion and won't let him hurt anyone else. Just let him handle it."  
"What if...What if we're too late and he's already..." Scott sat down.  
"Shh..." Allison pulled him close, resting his head on her chest as she stood in front of him and cradling the back of Scott's head. "It's going to be okay, Scott." She soothed, petting his hair, feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

\------

Derek drove to Stiles' house as fast as he could then saw the window open. He jumped up and climbed in then sniffed around. Nothing. No Alpha. Derek looked up as Stiles came into the room. The teen nearly fell to the floor, screeching, until Derek grabbed his shirt and pulled him back up.

"What the hell?!" Stiles whined.  
"Deucalion."  
"Again with this? Dude, I haven't seen him ever seen he gave me the offer. Back off!"  
"Deucalion is after you." Derek looked around and shut the window.  
"Okay. Start over. What?"  
"Deucalion is after you. He wants to turn you. Scott told me to look after you for now." Derek shut the door then check the bathroom and closet.  
"And you just...agreed?" The teen raised an eyebrow.  
"Anything to kill him. Scott needed to look after Allison." Derek nodded then raised an eyebrow as Stiles pushed him back to sit in a chair.  
"Well, if you're going to stay, I don't want you all over me." Stiles flopped down on his bed and sighed. "Why does Deucalion wanna turn me anyway?" He turned his head to face Derek.  
"He thinks he could use you. Knows that you would accept it if you were bitten. He also thinks you're weak and useless." Derek avoided Stiles gaze.  
"Well, he wasn't lying..." Stiles muttered then yelped as he was turned over to lay on his back and a new weight on his bed over him.  
"What did I tell you?" Derek growled, eyes flashing blue.  
"I know what you told me and I couldn't care less." Stiles sat up, narrowing him eyes.

Derek's wolf was wanting to scent Stiles, make him his and Derek didn't know why. He didn't plan for himself to be on top of Stiles right now. It was his wolf. Derek growled and pushed the urge back.

"On another note...Why are you on top of me?!" Stiles tried to move, but Derek's weight held him down. He stilled when Derek leaned down and ran his nose up Stiles' neck. "Um...Okay. Derek." Stiles tried to push the werewolf off, but his hands ended up pinned above his head. "Oh, my god." He shifted a bit then stopped when Derek growled.

Derek couldn't hold his wolf back anymore. It lunged out of him and went for Stiles. He didn't know why it was acting up and oh, god. Stiles smelled so good right now. It wasn't fear, anger or anything. It was arousal and want.

"Derek, come on." Stiles whined and tried to wiggle out of the tight grip. "You need to-" His breathing hitch as Derek looked up, eyes glowing blue. His eyes flickered down to Derek's lips then back up. "Um, I think you should go now." Stiles said, swallowing nervously.

Derek shifted a bit and moved closer, inhaling more of Stiles' scent. He whimpered softly and bumped his nose gently against Stiles'.

"Or not?" Stiles shrugged then leaned up and captured Derek's lips with his own.

Derek growled and gripped Stiles wrists tighter, kissing him roughly, groaning as Stiles rolled his hips up. He pinned Stiles' hips down with his own and rolled his hips, hearing Stiles pant and moan. Derek pulled away and blinked, shaking his head.

"Holy hell." Stiles groaned and saw the blue flash in Derek's eyes, making him swallow nervously.  
"It's my wolf." Derek growled. "I can't control it."  
"Your wolf?"  
"It's been dormant until now."  
"Until you found out that I was in danger..." Stiles said slowly.

Derek looked into whiskey colored eyes and nodded, his eyes flashing blue again as Stiles shifted a bit. He tried, oh how much he tried, to push the urge down again, but it was no use. Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles again, his hands releasing the teen's wrists to move up Stiles' shirt.

"Derek." Stiles pulled away, panting. "As good as this feels, my dad is home." He looked at the wolf.  
"Your point?" Derek growled, kissing Stiles jaw and neck.  
"My point..." Stiles moaned softly, hands moving to tangle through Derek's hair. "If he hears noises, he going to come investigate. He still thinks you're a murderer."

Derek sighed, stopping and nuzzling Stiles jaw. He inhaled deeply then looked up at the window, eyes glowing and a growl rumbling in his chest.

"What?" Stiles looked at him.  
"He's here." Derek growled, fangs now showing as he stood and went over to the window.  
"He can't get in if my dad is home."  
"Stiles!" He heard his dad call.  
"Hide or something." Stiles whispered and scrambled to the door, opening it and grinning. "Hey, dad."  
"Hey. I got a call from the station. They said they might have a lead on the murders." John nodded. "You gonna be alright by yourself for the night?"  
"No! I mean, come on. Stay. You've had a bad couple days." Stiles sighed then frowned as his dad chuckled.  
"You'll be fine." John smiled. "See ya later, kid." He turned and left.  
"Oh, damn..." Stiles shut the door.  
"He's leaving." Derek steps out.  
"Yeah." Stiles nodded and sighed then jumped back as the Alpha jumped through his window.  
"Go! Get out of here!" Derek shifted into his wolf and roared at the Alpha.

Stiles fumbled with his door to get it open then took off down the stairs and out the front door. He ran towards the woods then stopped as Derek flew out of his window.

"Derek!" Stiles rushed over and shook Derek's shoulder. "We need to go! Come on!" He grabbed Derek's arm and helped him stand then ran off into the woods, Derek following.  
"What do we do?"  
"I don't know! But that's not Deucalion!" Stiles snapped. "You figure out some-" He stopped when he saw the Alpha behind Derek then yelled as Derek was thrown.

Stiles ran, but didn't get far when the Alpha grabbed him. He tried kicking him off then screamed as there was a pain in his leg. Stiles scurried back and watched as the Alpha smirk as he walked over to Derek and picked him up.

"Derek."  
"Ennis." Derek growled.  
"I saw what you did. I know what your wolf did. You have a very strong connection to the boy." Ennis' grip tightened around Derek's neck.  
"What...did you do?" Derek choked out.  
"I made him better. Deucalion's orders. He's going to be much better than he was." Ennis chuckled then vanished.

Derek dropped to the ground and coughed then looked up to see Stiles holding his leg. He rushed over and frowned, eyes looking anywhere but Stiles' eyes. What if the bite didn't take? This couldn't happen to him again.

"Derek, it's...okay." Stiles said softly.  
"It's not. This shouldn't have happened!" Derek growled.  
"I said it was okay."

Stiles leaned against the tree and lifted his pants leg, grimacing at the bite mark. He pushed the fabric back down as Derek whimpered. Stiles looked up to see the fear and hurt in Derek's eyes.

"I need to get back home." Stiles slowly stood with Derek's help.

Stiles limped to his house, swearing heard Derek whispering that he was sorry over and over. It wasn't Derek's fault. None of this was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was bitten and is now a werewolf. Full moon is the next night. Stiles and Derek find out they're mates.  
> Scott realizes that Stiles lied to him.

Stiles got a call from Scott. Stiles told him to stay at Allison's and keep an eye on her, just in case. Scott agreed and when he asked Stiles if he was okay, the question was avoided.  
Stiles wasn't okay. He was turning into a freaking werewolf! The bite had disappeared within the next morning. Derek wouldn't leave when Stiles told him to.

"Why won't you leave?" Stiles sighed in annoyance.  
"I need to watch you. To make sure you're okay." Derek nodded.  
"I'm fine!" Stiles sat down on the edge of his bed. "The bite took. There's nothing we can do now." He shook his head.  
"Stiles, do you realize what tonight is?" Derek walked over.  
"Uh, Wednesday night?"  
"The full moon. Which means, I can't have you going out roaming around."  
"I need to get to school." Stiles grabbed his backpack.  
"You can't go to school."  
"Watch me." Stiles chuckled.  
"You're not going." Derek grabbed his arm.

Stiles growled and turned around then knocked Derek to the floor, eyes glowing blue. Derek growled then watch the blue flash in Stiles eyes and calmed down.

"Your eyes." Derek frowned. "They're blue."

Stiles swallowed and stepped back, standing now. He grabbed his backpack and left out his room to downstairs. Stiles sighed and got into his jeep then drove to school.

\---

Stiles got to school and walked inside, smiling as Scott ran up.

"Hey!" Stiles grinned.  
"Hey, Stiles. You look like you're better." Scott nodded.  
"Um what?" Stiles blinked. He hasn't told Scott he was bitten. Scott wouldn't be able to smell it on him though, but Derek's scent was all over him which masked it.  
"From the Alpha? He stalked you." Scott chuckled. "Derek saved your ass." He nodded. "And you reek of him." Scott grimaced.  
"Well, he won't leave my house. I'm pretty sure his scent is _everywhere_." Stiles sighed.  
"Everywhere?" Scott raised a suggestive eyebrow.  
"Dude!" Stiles hit him in the arm gently. "Not like that!" He sighed, walking to class.  
"I'm teasing!" Scott laughed and jogged a bit to catch up. "And ow. Man, you got stronger. Derek been making you work out or something?"

Stiles didn't answer, instead, he groaned and walked into class, stopping when the strong mixtures of cologne and perfume hit him. He stumbled back a bit and felt strong arms catch him.

"Hey, Stiles. You okay?" Scott frowned.  
"Sorry. Just felt lightheaded for a second there. Could have been where I hit my head the other day." Stiles stood then sat down, ignoring the many eyes that were on him.  
"Did you hear about what happened at the Stilinski house?" Stiles heard from across the room  
"What happened?" Another guy asked.  
"They're saying that someone broke in and smashed the kid's whole bedroom window."  
"Dude, do you mind not talking about my house?!" Stiles spoke up, looking at the guys, who immediately shut up.

\---

"Stiles." A voice stopped Stiles from going to his jeep.  
"What?" Stiles turned around, seeing Derek standing there next to him. "Dude, not at school!" He sighed.  
"Have you told Scott yet?" Derek raised an eyebrow.  
"No, I haven't and I don't want to yet."  
"When?"  
"After tonight." Stiles sighed. "I don't want him worrying when he has his problems too."  
"Your dad is working the graveyard shift tonight. We can stay at your place for the shift tonight."  
"We?"  
"Yes. I need to be there so you don't leave and kill." Derek nodded then turned to leave.  
"I won't kill anyone!" Stiles said after him.

\------

Stiles looked up at the moon from his now fixed window. His dad must have gotten it fixed while he was at school.

"Nothing is happening. I don't feel any different." Stiles stood and walked around.  
"You need to have patience." Derek growled, obviously tense and keeping back the urge to change.  
"Why is it affecting you and not me, huh?" Stiles raised his eyebrows, gesturing to Derek. "I mean I-Ah!" He let like someone kicked him in the gut and sunk to his knees.  
"Just breathe." Derek walked over and knelt down.  
"It-It feels like...my skin is on fire!" Stiles growled then stood and stumbled to his bathroom, quickly taking off his shirt.  
"Stiles!" Derek went after him, eyes glowing.

Stiles turned the cold water on and stepped in and sat down. He growled and clutched his hair tightly then yelped as he felt something dug into his head. Stiles pulled his hands back and looked at them. Claws. He had freaking claws! He looked up as he saw a shadow beside him.

"Stiles, just breathe." Derek said calmly, though it was forced.  
"Trying!" Stiles snapped then grunted as he was pulled from the shower.

Stiles shivered and looked at himself in the mirror. He now had fangs and his eyes were blue. He groaned as his body shifted a bit then looked up again. Claws, fangs, blue eyes.  
Stiles felt Derek close to him then stilled, looking at the other wolf in mirror.

"Please tell me this is a dream." Stiles said softly.  
"I can't do that." Derek shook his head.  
"Why not?"  
"Then I would be lying."  
"This wouldn't have happened if I would have just left things alone!" Stiles roared and stormed out of the bathroom.  
"Deucalion seems like he's been planning this for a while. You couldn't stop it if you tried." Derek followed, watching Stiles dig his nails into the computer chair.  
"You don't know that!" Stiles pushed Derek away then growled when he was slammed against the wall.  
"If there was a way I could have stopped this, I would have done it!" Derek growled.

Stiles roared at Derek, only to get the same in return. He looked into angered green eyes and searched Derek's face for something then clashed his lips to Derek's and growled.  
Derek lifted Stiles from the floor and wrapped Stiles' legs around his waist. He pushed Stiles up against the wall more, deepening the kiss.  
Stiles moaned and tangled his fingers through Derek's short black hair. He moved his hands down to Derek's shoulders and dug his claws into the skin unintentionally, hearing Derek made a hurt sound and pull away, but not too far.

"Stiles, we can't do this." Derek panted, nose bumping against Stiles'.  
"I can handle this." Stiles growled, claws digging into Derek's shoulders.  
"No, you can't." Derek sighed when Stiles bit his bottom lip gently.  
"Just kiss me. The urge is overwhelming and I _want_ you." Stiles growled back and kissed Derek again.

\---

Stiles woke up the next morning curled into Derek's side. He groaned at the pain he was in and rubbed his eyes then looked up to see Derek still sleeping. Stiles looked at his hands and saw that his claws were gone then looked at the clock. He was late for school. Stiles sighed and started to sit up then grunted as he was pulled back.

"Derek. I'm late for school." Stiles looked at him.  
"You're late, yes. Mind as well not go." Derek hummed, nuzzling Stiles throat.  
"True, but I need to. I have an exam. Just tell me what happened between us last night." Stiles tilted his head back.  
"Full moon. You had the urge and want for me which only happens when you're around your mate. That's when I realized that you're my mate." Derek nipped at Stiles jaw.  
"Mate? As in..."  
"As in you're mine for life." Derek came eye level with Stiles.  
"Life as in until I die?"  
"Yes. What did you think it meant?" Derek deadpans and sighed.  
"Uh, I don't know. Hoping you were meaning something else." Stiles ran a hand down his face. "I really need to get to school." He sat up then went to the bathroom and showered quickly then pulled some clothes on. "You can-" Stiles walked out of the bathroom to see Derek's clothes and Derek gone. "Sourwolf." He muttered, smirking when he heard a growl come from outside.

\-------

Stiles finally got to class and stopped in the door from running then stood straight up and walked to his seat.

"Mr. Stilinski, care to explain why you're late?"  
"Sorry. Had a long night." Stiles sighed and sat down then started working on his test.  
"Dude, what happened last night? Your phone was shut off." Scott nudged his shoulder.  
"I was studying and helping Derek. Full moon, remember?" Stiles muttered.  
"Right. So, that's why you reek of him again." Scott mumbled, thinking Stiles couldn't hear him.

\---

The bell rang for the end of school and Stiles ran out to his jeep. He stopped and sighed when he saw Derek standing next to it.

"What're you doing here?" Stiles walked over to him.  
"Keeping an eye on you. I caught Kail's scent here." Derek moved closer, only to be stopped when he was inches close.  
"People are watching. You know...big, tall, older looking guy in a sexy leather jacket near a guy like me." Stiles looked around to see people watching.  
"Let them watch. Let them know you're _mine._ " Derek growled softly and moved closer, hands in his jacket pockets and kissed Stiles gently on the lips.

Stiles pulled Derek closer, one hand gripping Derek's bicep and the other through dark hair. He pulled away when he heard a loud whistle directed towards them, his eyes flashing blue for a moment.

\---

Scott stopped and raised his eyebrows when he saw Derek and Stiles together. He jumped when he heard the whistle then looked at Stiles and saw the blue flash in his best friend's eyes. Stiles lied to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is okay D:
> 
> The blue eyes will makes sense later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles sort things out.  
> Derek gets Stiles to talk about his blue eyes by talking about why his are blue.

"You lied to me!" Scott roared cornering Stiles against a tree.  
"I, uh, Sc-Scott. I was going to tell you! I swear!" Stiles backed up, shaking.  
"You accepted the bite!" Scott growled. "You promised you wouldn't!"  
"Ennis bit me! I didn't have a choice." Stiles sighed, trying to stay calm. "I tried running, alright? I did! Derek couldn't protect me." He frowned.  
"You should have told me." Scott growled, glaring at Stiles. "What about you and Derek?"  
"I, um, I don't want to talk about that." Stiles shook his head then cowered when Scott hit the tree with his fist.

Scott roared then growled as he was grabbed and thrown back. He looked up a second later, seeing Derek standing in front of Stiles in a crouching form. The bigger wolf roared in warning, making Scott turn back to normal and look at Stiles.

"Stiles, I didn't mean to...to go off on you like that. I just got so angry when I found out you lied to me." Scott explained, looking like a kicked puppy.  
"It's alright. I-I should've told you sooner." Stiles said quickly and put a gentle hand on Derek's shoulder, making the wolf calm down.  
"Do you mind telling me what's going on here?" Scott looked from Stiles to Derek.  
"Well, I was bitten on the night you told Derek to do protection detail on me. The bite was gone by the morning." Stiles sighed and sat on the ground.  
"Which was the same night of the full moon?" Scott sat next to his best friend, now werewolf.  
"Yeah. I started changing quickly. Derek and I got into a growling match and then this need...this want for him in me grew stronger. It just...happened." Stiles muttered. "Derek found out that I'm his mate. For life." He sighed.  
"So, you had sex...with Derek?" Scott asked slowly.  
"Out of all of that, _that's_ what you got?" Stiles raised his eyebrows.  
"Think about it. Let that sink in for a moment." Scott smirked a bit.  
"Like I'm-Wait!" Stiles' eyes widened with realization and quickly stood, making both wolves look up. "I'm no longer a virgin."  
"Dammit..." Derek sighed.  
"Hey, this is what you signed up for, man." Scott grinned, glancing over at Derek who looked like he was in pain.  
"Stiles is no longer a virgin!" Stiles yelled and jumped, making cheerful noises.  
"Yeah. I gathered that." Scott laughed.  
"I-I..." Stiles pointed to his chest, grinning then roared with happiness, jumping a bit.

Scott was about to make a remark to Derek until he looked over and saw Derek with a smile on his face. A genuine, real smile. Scott smiled a bit then looked back at Stiles who was now lying on the ground next to his hip.

"Aw, man. I was gonna get drunk when I lost my virginity." Stiles' mood saddened a bit and he sighed. "This crap sucks now." He turned over and buried his face into Scott's side.  
"S'alright, buddy." Scott chuckled and patted Stiles' back.

\------

Stiles got back to his room and flopped face first onto his bed. He grumbled and shift, putting his arms under his pillow and closing his eyes, letting out a long sigh.

"You still haven't told me." A voice startled a comfy Stiles, making the teen screech and fall off his bed.  
"Derek! What the hell?!" Stiles sat up, looking at the older man who sat in the 'Miguel' chair.  
"You still haven't told me why your eyes are blue." Derek's voice was calm as he looked at Stiles.  
"'M not in the mood to talk about it, Derek." Stiles muttered, crawling back onto his bed. "Just because we're mates or whatever, doesn't mean you have to know everything." He turned his head to face the green eyed man.  
"Maybe, but I deserve to know that much."  
"Why? You didn't save my ass from being bit." Stiles mumbled then looked up as Derek stood. "Oh, god. Don't kill me!" He cowered.  
"I'm not going to kill you." Derek pulled the chair over. "I tried. You don't know how hard I tried to save you, but I couldn't." He sighed. "I'll make you a deal...I tell you why my eyes are blue then you tell me why yours are blue. You've been curious this whole time, I can tell." Derek nodded.

Stiles was silent for a long moment before he nodded slowly and moved over, patting the empty space beside him. He turned over onto his side to face Derek, waiting for his mate to start.

"It was when I was young." Derek began. "High school, I believe. Her name was Paige." He sat quietly, facing the ceiling. "I had fallen in love with her. She was everything to me. One night, she and I snuck into the school and an Alpha attacked..." Derek's voice broke slightly and Stiles noticed. "Ennis to be exact. I tried to stop him, but he threw me and had bitten her before I could do anything. He just laughed then left. I looked at her and she was scared and in pain." He paused for a moment then started again. "She, um...I took her back to my house and went to the basement. She was cold and shaking. The bite wasn't taking." Derek shook his head. "I held her to my chest for I don't know how long, until she told me to end it. I tried telling her no, but she kept insisting and insisting!" He felt tears form in his eyes as his voice rose a bit. "She was in so much pain. I held her for a moment longer and it ended. I killed her." He faded to silent.

Stiles couldn't find words to say, tears rolling down his face. He didn't know that happened. He couldn't believe that it happened, but it was true. All of it. Stiles wiped away his tears and sniffled a bit, earning a sad frown from Derek.

"Your turn." Derek sighed softly, reaching up and wiping away more of Stiles tears.  
"My mom." Stiles looked down.  
"What?"  
"I told you that my mom had cancer." Stiles began. "I was eight and she was laying in the hospital bed. Not moving. Doctors said that she was most likely not to recover and the only thing keeping her alive was the tube down her throat. Before my mom ended up in the hospital, I heard her saying to herself that she was tired." Stiles felt his throat closing up. "I-I, um..."  
"Take your time." Derek said softly and nodded.  
"Yeah." Stiles breathed and started again after a minute. "When she was laying in the hospital bed, that thought came back to me. I waited a few minutes before I reached over and turned the machine off. I just wanted my mom to stop hurting. I killed my mom." He whimpered and felt like he was about to start crying.  
"Stiles, it's okay." Derek sat up and pulled Stiles to his chest then felt Stiles start to cry, sobs racking hard through the teen's body. "It's okay." He pulled Stiles closer and kissed his temple gently, feeling his mate wrap his arms around his waist and move into his lap.  
"I-I-I...k-killed..." Stiles started and stopped.  
"Shh..." Derek whispered, stroking Stiles short brown hair.

It was a while later before Stiles had finally cried himself to sleep. Derek didn't bother leaving because he knew that Stiles needed him right now. Well, needed someone to hold onto and feel protected and safe by. Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head and slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

\---

Stiles woke up, there was an empty space next to him and the sun was directly on his face. He stood and walked to the bathroom, showered and dressed in some weekend clothes, which consisted of sweat pants and his All Time Low t-shirt. Stiles ran a hand through his hair and slowly made his way downstairs, stopping when he saw Derek sitting at the table with his dad.

"Finally you're awake." Derek raised his eyebrows slightly.  
"Stiles," John began. "We need to talk." He turned around to look at his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this terrible?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John embarrasses the hell out of Stiles.  
> Stiles is stopped by Kali on the way to the movies and she takes him to Deucalion.  
> Deucalion intended to return the beta unharmed, but _'My, how things change'_.

"We need to talk." John turned to face his son.

Stiles swallowed nervously and nodded slowly, walking over. He was scared to death. His dad knew about the whole werewolf thing already, but he didn't know Stiles was one. Knowing Derek, he probably told him. Great.

"About what?" Stiles asked slowly as he walked over.  
"Derek told me what's been going on and I'm okay with that." John nodded. "I just wish you would have told me sooner."

Oh! So, Derek told him about being mates. Nice. Not really.

"Well, Dad. I kind of hinted that at the club that I went to with Danny." Stiles sighed.  
"What?" John raised an eyebrow then looked at Derek who had his face in his hands.  
"What? Didn't Derek tell that we're, yknow...together, kind of?"  
"No. He told me about you being bitten." John nodded a bit.  
"Oh, damn." Stiles muttered.  
"It's the weekend. We have time to talk about this."

-

After a while, Stiles finally got his dad to understand the whole thing without certain...details. His dad went on a huge lecture to Derek about keeping him safe, which was embarrassing. Stiles groaned and hit his head on the table a couple times before Derek grabbed the back of his neck, holding his head in place.

"Dad, please." Stiles whined and finally got out of the grip. "This is embarrassing." He frowned.  
"I'm your father. I'm allowed to do this. Deal with it. You're the one that brought it up." John looked at Derek who showed a faint amused look then looked at Stiles.  
"I didn't know!"  
"Oh well." John shrugged.

Stiles whimpered and sighed.

"I know about your eyes too, Stiles." John said after a moment of silence.  
"D-Dad, I-"  
"It's alright, son. I had an idea. I just never said anything." John shook his head and stood, pulling Stiles into a tight hug.

Stiles wrapped his arms around his dad and buried his face into John's neck. Derek took that as his cue to leave and quietly snuck out the house.

"I'm sorry." Stiles whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut.  
"It's okay, Stiles. It's okay." John assured. "You did more good than bad. I promise."

\------

It was about an hour later before Stiles left the house. He and his dad needed to talk more about the whole thing. Stiles got into his jeep and drove down the road, putting his Pierce The Veil CD into the player. Don't judge. It's good music. Even if Scott doesn't seem to think so.  
A couple minutes later, he came to a screeching halt when he saw an Alpha standing in the middle of the road. Kali. She walked around and shoved Stiles over into the passenger seat and started driving.

"What the hell?!" Stiles started to panic.  
"Quiet." Kali ordered and Stiles did just that...for about a minute.  
"What do you want? Why are you driving my jeep? Where are you taking me?" Stiles asked quickly, earning a growl from the Alpha. He whimpered and cowered, seeing the great threat.  
"Deucalion wants to see you. Wants to explain why apparently." She said calmly.  
"Do you two have a thing going? Like are you two..." He trailed off.  
"No. He is our Alpha and we care for him. That's all."  
"You usually don't talk so much. Why the sudden change?"  
"Deucalion told me to answer any questions you may have. I'm only following orders."  
" _Any_ questions?" Stiles sort of lit up.  
"Yes." Kali ground her teeth and gripped the steering wheel tightly, bending it.  
"Oh, come on! Don't bend it!" Stiles whined.

Kali formed it back the best she could and sighed.

"Thank you! So, why do you like to go barefoot?" Stiles turned and motioned to her bare feet.  
"I use my claws to fight. Feet included."  
"Did you really want to kill your pack?"  
"Yes." Kali nodded.  
"Will Deucalion kill me?" Stiles frowned.  
"No. He says you're going to be...useful." She mumbled.  
"Useful as in...?"

Kali was silent the rest of the way and pulled the jeep up to a building.

"An abandoned building? That's a bit cliche, if you ask-" Kali grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and dragged him out. "Okay! Shutting up now." He muttered.

Stiles was man handled inside and stopped in front of Deucalion.

"Can we hurry this up? I need to get to a movie." Stiles sighed then grunted as he was knocked to the floor.  
"That's enough, Kali. Don't want to send him back _too_ damaged." Deucalion smirked a bit then reached out and gripped Stiles' hair, pulling him to his knees.  
"What do you want? Stiles said nervously, glancing at tight grip in his hair. "Why did you gives orders to change me?"  
"You're special, Stiles." Deucalion started to explain. "I knew from the start that you would make an excellent Alpha."  
"I'm not an Alpha." Stiles replied roughly, eyes now blue.  
"Not yet."  
"Deuc, his eyes." Kali stopped the Alpha.  
"They're blue. Yes." Stiles sighed then whimpered when Deucalion let go. He moved back away from the Alpha a bit and sat down.  
"Blue. Hm. Even better." Deucalion smirked.  
"What do you mean I'm not an Alpha _yet_?" Stiles frowned. "What will happen if I become one?"  
"You will be more powerful than any of us put together." Deucalion nodded.  
"You can't seriously be considering this, Deucalion!" Kali growled then straightened up when Deucalion roared.  
"You're going to kill an Alpha. I will still be the Alpha of all of you. Which means you will be under _my_ order." The demon wolf explained.  
"No." Stiles backed away then growled as he was grabbed by Kali. "I'm not going to do it!" He whined and fought to get out of the grip.  
"Kali." Deucalion held up a hand, making her let go and drop Stiles on the floor with a loud thump. "Show him what happens when you don't follow orders."  
"What about sending me back unharmed?"  
"My, how things change."  
"Derek isn't going to let you get away with this!"  
"Derek?"  
"Yeah. Thought that you, being the big bad Alpha, would realize that I'm his mate." Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"That _is_ interesting. Kali, make sure to call Derek when you're finished." Deucalion chuckled then stood and walked away.

\---

Derek looked at his phone as it rang then answered.

"Hello?" He sighed.  
"Derek." Kali's voice came through. "I have something of yours that you may want." She hummed, chuckling when Derek snarled. "Mmm, somebody is angry. He'll be in the warehouse just outside of town...and Derek, you'd better hurry." Kali hung after with a chuckle.

Derek growled and got into his car and drove as fast as he could to the building. He got there a few minutes later and ran inside, stumbling back a bit at the strong smell of blood. Derek ran until he reached Stiles then whimpered at the sight. Stiles was a bloody mess. Long deep scratches across his chest and a couple scratches on his cheek. He knelt down and put his hands on either side of his mate's face. Derek made a sound like a long whine and picked Stiles up carefully, feeling Stiles' breathing shallow. He was _not_ going to let Stiles die. Not now, not later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali doesn't finish Stiles off and he wakes up in the vet's office.  
> Stiles has a dream that could mean something important, but he wasn't going to talk about it.  
> He doesn't want to talk about anything that happened.

_"No, no! Please don't!" Stiles backed away from Kali and tried to run until a hand grabbed his ankle and made him fall._

_Stiles screamed as a pair of claws dug into his chest and slashed. He sobbed and screamed for help that he knew wouldn't come. Stiles looked at Kali as her hand raised again to finished him off._  
 _Kali raised her hand to finished Stiles off then stopped when the boy look at her. His eyes were blue and young, filled with fear and regret. It had taken her aback slightly. Kali's intention was to kill him. It was, but he had that same look in his eyes that her emissary had had before she killed her. The Alpha drew her hand back and slashed her claws across Stiles' cheek then fled as soon as she called Derek. She was going to here it from Deucalion or worse, but she still wouldn't be able to kill the Beta._

~~~

When Stiles came to, the first word from his mouth was 'Kali'. His eyes fluttered open slowly and he was looking up at the Animal Hospital's ceiling.

"Stiles?" Stiles heard his best friend's voice call.  
"Scott..." Stiles replied quietly, still in pain and drugged.  
"How're you feelin'?" The golden eyed Beta walked over.  
"Like I got my ass kicked by an Alpha." Stiles chuckled then growled at the pain.  
"Hey, take it easy." Scott soothed and Stiles nodded.  
"Where's..." Stiles trailed off from drowsiness.  
"Derek? He's outside talking to Deaton."

Stiles nodded and lay still, trying to hear. The noise was muffled from the drugs and ringing in his ears, but he was able to make out some of it.

"Derek, I know Kali did this, but you can't go after her. You need to stay here with Stiles. Scott and I will try to find and figure out something." Deaton spoke calmly.

Stiles heard Derek's growl. It wasn't as deep and mean as it would have been. Stiles heard somewhat of a whimper in the rumble. He cleared his throat a bit and groaned, looking at the door as Derek leaned against the frame.

"Aw, Sourwolf cares." Stiles chuckled then whimpered as his chest felt like it was ripping apart.  
"Can you keep quiet long enough for the wounds to heal?" Derek raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms across his chest.  
"What do you think?" Stiles muttered. "I am so drugged right now, you're lucky I'm not singing Elmo's World." He saw Derek's mouth twitch.  
"I'll tell Alan not to give you anymore." Derek stood straight and walked over. "What happened?" His voice was now soft.  
"I was going to a movie and Kali stood in the middle of the street." Stiles started and winced. "She..." He then shook his head. "I'm tired, Derek."  
"Stiles, tell me." Derek said firm.  
"No." Stiles muttered and hissed at the pain.  
"Derek, let him rest." Alan stood at Stiles head, making Derek back off.

Stiles looked down at his chest and grumbled then slowly drifted back off.

\---

Stiles woke again and his wounds were healed. He looked around the room, seeing no one around. He slowly sat up, wincing in a slight bit of pain.

"Guys?" Stiles slid off the table and walked around the office. No one.

He looked outside and it was already night. Damn, how long had he been out? Stiles grabbed a shirt Scott has brought and pulled it on. He walked outside and heard a snarl from the woods. He followed the sound and stopped in his tracks, seeing a broad tall figure standing over a female body.

"Derek?" Stiles walked over then stopped when he heard the girl growl. It was Kali. "Derek!" He yelled as the hand was raised, claws out. "Derek, don't!" Stiles stepped forward then reeled back when Derek's hand slashed across Kali's throat. He gasped when the figure turned around. It was him, not Derek. It was like looking into a mirror, but only the reflection had red eyes. It roared and lunged.

 

Stiles screamed and jerked awake, sitting straight up and feeling large hands hold his shoulders. He trembled and whimpered, looking down at his chest and seeing he was completely heal. Stiles felt tears fill his eyes then felt himself being tugged forward. He snaked his hands around the muscled torso and gripped the back of the burgundy colored shirt in his fists, burying his face into the fabric.  
He calmed down after a few moments and pressed closer to the warmth as a rush of cool hair hit his bare chest. He took the shirt he was given and pulled it over his head. Stiles sniffled a bit and ran a hand down his face.

"Stiles." Derek's voice rang through his ears.

He didn't respond. He didn't know how. He just woke up screaming in a room full a people who were all now staring at him. Stiles turned, draping his legs over the side and gripped the table, his knuckled turning white and the metal bending.

"Stiles!" Derek raised his voice, making him jump and let go of the table.  
"Dude, I can hear you." Stiles turned his head to look at the tall figure next to him.  
"I asked if you were okay."  
"Well, I didn't hear that part." Stiles sighed.  
"Answer."  
"I don't think you need to be barking orders at me right now." Stiles scowled, making Derek snarl and leave. He felt his arms give out and he fell back onto the table with a thump. Stiles put his hands on his face then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Stiles, what happened?" Scott asked quietly.  
"Bad dream, I guess." Stiles moved his hands away from his face and looked at Scott. "How long was I out?"  
"Thirty-six hours. "  
"What?" Stiles sat up.  
"Yeah. Your dad came by earlier. Luckily, you were healed by then."  
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
"We tried, man." Scott chuckled. "You were out."  
"I should go see him.  
"Stiles, you're not-"  
"I'm going to see my dad!" Stiles snapped, eyes flashing blue.  
"Alright." Scott threw his hands up. "Here." He handed Stiles the keys. "Be careful."  
"Yeah. Thanks." Stiles nodded and slid off the table. "Dude!" He looked up at Derek at his keys were taken.  
"I'm driving." Derek walked out.

-

About halfway to his house, Stiles broke the silence.

"I killed an Alpha." He muttered then yelped at the jeep came to a screeching and sudden halt.  
"What?" Derek kept facing the road.  
"In my dream. You wanted to know." Stiles frowned. "I killed Kali. At first I thought it was you. I yelled and yelled for you not to, but 'you' killed her then it turned around and it was me. It was like looking in a mirror, but my eyes were red." He shifted uncomfortably, eyes looking over at Derek who was now watching him.

Derek's eyes looked like they were searching for something until Stiles called his name then they went back to normal and he started the car.

-

After he got home, Stiles was greeted with a hug from his dad and Derek left. Stiles sat down and had dinner with his dad and watch some television. It was nice.  
Later, John had gone to bed and Stiles finished the dishes. He turned the TV off and straightened up before heading upstairs. He showered and pulled his pajamas pants on then went to his room and search for a shirt. What the hell...All of his shirts were gone.

"Looking for these?" Derek's voice made him yelp then Stiles felt a hand over his mouth. "Shh..." Derek said quietly. "You don't want to wake your dad."

Stiles growled and licked Derek's hand making the taller man pull his hand back quickly and wiped it off.

"Give me my shirts."  
"Not until you tell me what happened." Derek nodded once and looked at Stiles.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Stiles frowned and went to move past Derek then grunted as he was pinned to the wall hard. "Derek, what the hell?"  
"Tell me." Derek growled and narrowed his green eyes, looking into golden brown.  
"No." Stiles swallowed nervously. "What're you gonna do? Slash and cut me up like Kali did if I don't tell you?" He searched Derek's face for anything that would say he'd let up. Nothing.  
"If you don't tell me, you won't be able to leave your room. I'll make an excuse to make your dad ground you." Derek's mouth twitched into a smirk.

Stiles growled, eyes glowing blue and fangs showing. He roared and shoved Derek back, making him hit the wall on the other side. Stiles moved away from the door as his dad came running in.

"Everything alright?" John looked from Stiles then Derek who was now trying to stand.  
"Yeah, dad. We just had an argument. Sorry." Stiles frowned and looked at his dad.  
"Just stop tearing up the wall. It's like Melissa said with Isaac and Scott, 'the walls don't have supernatural abilities. It can't heal its self.'" He smiled and chuckled. He patted Stiles on the shoulder and left, going back to bed.

Stiles shut his door quietly then turned to Derek. He walked over, grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head. When he got the shirt over his head, Derek was gone. Stiles sighed and shook his head then went to bed.

He was not going to talk about what happened. He was going to keep it to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gets Stiles to tell and Scott asks a lot of questions which lead Stiles to a panic attack.
> 
> Later, Stiles _finally_ gets the sleep he's been without for weeks.

Stiles had planned to keep the whole Kali situation to himself and he did...for about a week. Nothing _bad_ happened to him. Yeah, he did get his chest ripped out by an Alpha, but nothing else happened except Kali let him go. She let him go!  
He planned to keep it to himself, but things happen. Like Lydia stopping him and not letting him go until he spilled his guts. Which was just like her to do.

-

_Stiles walked down the hall of the school then yelped as he was grabbed and pulled into Coach's office. He turned around and sighed when he saw the strawberry blonde Banshee locking the door._

_"Lyd-"_  
 _"Stiles, we've been worried sick!" She narrowed her eyes and he sat down. He had to admit...her stare was intimidating._  
 _"Yeah. I've noticed. Look, I need to get to class." Stiles muttered, picking his bag back up then whined when she snatched it away._  
 _"You need to tell someone what's going on, because I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen if you don't talk about it." Lydia said, her voice shaky._  
 _"Well, you could be wrong." The Beta shrugged._  
 _"Stiles, have I ever been wrong before?" She put her hands on her hips and raised her thin eyebrows._  
 _"No." Stiles frowned and looked down._  
 _"Then tell me."_

_Stiles sighed and gave in. He told her and it ended with Lydia hugging him._ Lydia _hugged him._

_Please don't tell anyone else. They'll keep asking me questions I don't know how to answer." Stiles sighed._  
 _Stiles, I'm going to tell them. They need to know." Lydia smiled a bit. "I'm glad you talked about it." She nodded and gave his bag back before flipping her hair and leaving with a bounce in her step as always._

-

Now, he was sitting in class. Scott and Allison watching him. He shifted in his seat, watching and listening as the time ticked slowly.

"Stiles." He heard Scott's voice. It was quiet, but not quiet enough for his senses. "Why did she let you go, man? It doesn't make sense."  
"I don't know." Stiles sighed heavily, drawing little doodles in his notebook. He was starting to get agitated.  
"I mean, this is Kali. She wouldn't have let you just walk, right? What happened?"  
"I don't know! Now, will you please stop with the questions?" Stiles snapped, quickly turning to Scott.

The room went dead silent. Stiles looked around to see everyone, including Coach, staring in astonishment. He swallowed nervously and turned back around. Stiles looked down, his eyes widening as he saw his claws were out. He quickly made a fist, hiding them and lucky no one noticed them.  
The bell rang and he grabbed his bag. He rushed from the room and into the boys' bathroom. After making sure no one was there, he looked in the mirror. His eyes started to turn blue and he growled, gripping the sink. He needs to find his anchor now before something bad happens.

 _Mom._ He thought to himself.

He started thinking about his mom. What they used to do when he was little and she was well enough to move around. They used to go to the park when dad worked long hours. She would push him on the swings and he felt like he was flying.

 _It's working. Keep thinking, Stiles._ The voice in his head insisted.

She used to take him for ice cream and when they got home, they'd sit in the living room watching Disney movies until dad got home. His mom would read him bedtime stories right before bed and she gave him a little wolf-shape night-light to put by his bed. She told him that it scared away the monsters while he slept.

Stiles opened his eyes and looked in the mirror, completely drenched in sweat. He sighed and ran a hand down his face, seeing he was back to normal. He looked through his bag and changed out of his clothes and into different ones. His favorite plaid shirt and jeans. Running a hand through his hair, he exited the bathroom, backpack on his shoulder.

"Stiles." He heard a familiar voice call.  
"Just go away." Stiles sighed under his breath, running a hand down his face.  
"You need to calm down."

Stiles heard the bell ring. He cringed hard and stumbled, curling into a ball in front of his locker. He gritted his teeth and sunk his claws into his skull, covering his ears.  
He was calm. Except for the shaking. Was this a panic attack? Why in hell would he be having a panic attack?

"Come on." The voice was closer. Like really close.

Stiles felt himself being stood and held close. He slowly walked out of the school and outside. He felt his back being pressed against something. His jeep, he figured.

"Stiles, look at me."  
"C-Can't stop shaking." Stiles looked at his hands.  
"Breathe. You need to breathe."

Stiles nodded and took a deep breath and exhaled, repeating the action a few more times until he was calm and exhausted. He finally looked up with heavy eyes.

"Derek? Wh-What are you doing here?" He muttered, leaning his head back against the window.  
"I'm always here. I'm always watching to make sure everything's okay."  
"To make sure Deucalion doesn't come after me." He sighed, loosing his grip on Derek's forearm.  
"We need to get you home."  
"No. Take me...Take me to Melissa. She always checks on me after I have an attack."

-

Melissa checked Stiles over and everything was normal. Well, as normal as you can get when you're a freaking werewolf!

"What caused it?" She asked, her face full of concern.  
"I dunno. Stress, maybe. I was almost killed last week, Derek freakin' hates me again, and I've kept a huge secret for a week. I finally told Lydia today, well, she cornered me in Coach's office until I told her. Scott started asking me a bunch of questions that I didn't know the answers to." He frowned as he explained.  
"Sweetie, I'm not saying stay away from everybody, but you need to lower your stress level before you have another attack. The next one won't be as nice."  
"So, you're saying I should skip school the rest of the week and lock myself in my room?"  
"I'll write you an excuse, but no. Don't lock yourself away and sweetie, Derek doesn't hate you. He even called me to ask what to do. He was really worried." Melissa nodded and smiled.  
"He called you for help?"  
"That's what I just said, yes."

Stiles smiled to himself a bit and took the piece of paper that was an excuse and hugged Melissa tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered, burying his face into her neck.  
"You're very welcome, sweetie." She returned the hug. "Now, go." She let go and slapped his rear to get him out the door.  
"Wh-"  
"I don't want your dad worrying about you too much." She smiled.

Stiles waved and left, Derek following.

\------

Around the next morning, Stiles got a call from Scott.

"Dude, what happened yesterday? You just up and vanished." Scott spoke.  
"I-"  
"I'm coming over."  
"No."  
"Too late. I'm already here."

Stiles yelped when he looked up and saw his best friend's figure standing in his doorway.

"Now, are you going to tell me?" Scott sat on the foot of the bed.

Stiles frowned, twiddling a pencil in his hand. He spoke slowly then looked up at Scott.

"Man, we need to figure a way to lower your stress level."  
"You could start by not asking a bunch of questions that I don't know the answer to!" Stiles narrowed his eyes, the color turning blue.  
"Okay, okay! I got my ass chewed out by Allison after that. I'm sorry."  
"Hey, what you guys do on your free time, that's between you two."  
"Dude!" Scott yelped and turned a bright shade of red. "You know what I meant!"

Stiles smiled and laughed, throwing his head back and landing back on his bed. He sighed as he calmed down and Scott lay next to him, both looking at the ceiling.

"You look exhausted. How long has it been since you've slept?" Scott frowned, knowing the answer.  
"Ever since I was a slab of dicing meat for an Alpha."  
"Nightmares?"  
"Yeah." Stiles nodded.

They both lay there for a while, silent. Scott eventually breaks the silence with a sigh then shifts a bit.

"Alright. That's it. You're going to get some sleep. Come here."  
"What?"  
"Like we used to do as kids. Remember when your mom died and your dad locked himself up for a while? You and I used to sleep like this when you had nightmares." Scott smiled slightly.

Stiles pondered on the thought for a moment before moving closer to Scott and draping an arm across his best friend's stomach and resting his head on Scott's chest. He sighed and closed his eyes. He felt relaxed and at ease now.  
He slowly slipped into darkness and slept until morning for the first time in weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets Stiles out of the house and to a movie.  
> Stiles senses something on the way home and decided to investigate.  
> Stiles' nightmares are back.

The nightmares stopped when Scott spent the night. He didn't know why, but he really didn't care. He was able to sleep.

-

A few days later, on Saturday, Scott had decided it was time to get Stiles out of the house. A movie was nice.

"Dude, come on! I've been wanting to see this movie for forever!" Scott whined.  
"I don't feel like getting out, Scott." Stiles groaned and covered his face with a pillow.  
"Please?" He started using the puppy-dog eyes that drove Stiles up the wall.  
"I'm not looking at you. I know you're using the eyes." His voice muffled by the pillow.  
"Please?"

Stiles sighed and removed the pillow. He hesitated before looking at Scott and of course...puppy eyes. He whimpered and stood, walking over to his dresser to put on some actual clothes and get out of his pajamas. Stiles grabbed a white shirt with blue trim on the sleeves and hem, blue jeans, and Scott's red hoodie that his friend let him borrow all the time.

"Stiles?"  
"I'm thinking." Stiles nodded as he put on his clothes.  
"Hurry up! I'm impatient!"  
"Fine." Stiles finally said putting his arms through the jacket sleeves. "We can go."  
"Yes!" Scott jumped up and practically tackled Stiles with a giant hug.  
"Oh, my god!" Stiles yelped and instinctively wrapped his arms around Scott.

Scott jumped down, grinning from ear to ear as he turned and walked out the door. Stiles rolled his eyes and followed, grabbing his keys and telling his dad he was leaving on the way out.

-

"You seriously-"  
"Shh!" Scott clamped a hand over Stiles mouth and turned back to the movie. "Ew!" He whined and pulled his hand away when Stiles licked it.

 

Near the end of the movie, Stiles looked over at Scott to see him curled into a ball and crying, still watching the movie. He raised his eyebrows and looked back at the movie he really wasn't paying attention to.  
A girl got turned to ice and her sister is crying over it.

After it was over, Scott was still teary-eyed. Both stood and Stiles put an arm around Scott's shoulders.

"You alright, man?" Stiles raised an eyebrow as they walked to the jeep.  
"Yep! I'm good!" Scott nodded and smiled then wiped his face with his shirt. "Totally fine."  
"You cried during the movie."  
"Did not!"  
"Whatever." Stiles smiled and pulled his hood over his head.  
"Man, this is very ironic. Little red riding hood and the wolf."  
"Yeah, but you're not big and bad. So, it doesn't count." Stiles shook his head, walking towards his jeep.  
"I can be big and bad! I scared the crap out of you when I was pissed at you." Scott chuckled and got into the passenger side.  
"Can we not talk about that?" Stiles sighed and started the vehicle.  
"Just sayin'."

-

Stiles got halfway to his house when he stopped and pulled the jeep over. He sensed something and it wasn't good.

"What?"  
"You don't feel that?"  
"Feel what?"  
"I can like, sense something and it's not good." Stiles frowned, turning the key to shut the jeep off.  
"You're not going out there. For all we know it could be the Alphas trying to bait you."

Stiles looked out into the woods before he sighed and drove to Scott's house.

"Why are we here?"  
"Because I wanna try to sleep on my own tonight. I mean, it's not that I don't like you sleeping over. I just wanna try this on my own tonight. I'll call you if I wake up or hell, my dad will be there."  
"Alright. See ya later."  
"Oh! Here." Stiles shrugged off the jacket.  
"Keep it. It fits you better anyway. It's too tight on my arms." Scott frowned.

Stiles smiled and kept it then drove off after saying bye and waving to Melissa.  
It kept going through his mind, _What the hell was back there?_ He was going to find out. Stiles sighed and turned the jeep around and drove back to the place he stopped, right outside the woods on an empty road. He put the keys in his pocket and walked into the woods.

"Whatever the hell you are? Why don't you just come out?" Stiles narrowed his blue eyes.

Nothing happened.

"Come on! If you're some Alpha that wants me dead then come on!" Stiles yelled as he got further into the forest. He thought about turning back because it was getting dark, but then he remember...werewolf senses!

Stiles walked further in and stopped. He used his eyes to look around then grunted as he was thrown into a tree. He groaned and turned over.

"Son of a bitch!" Stiles sat up and growled as he was grabbed again. It was too fast to be able to see.

 

Stiles snarled and stayed down after being thrown around a few more times. He was breathing heavy and looking down. The beta dug his claws into the ground and growled as he saw a pair of boots appear in front of him. The smell was familiar, but he still couldn't figure out who it was. He whined as his throat was grabbed and he was pinned to the ground on his back. Stiles gasped and looked up into blue eyes.

"Derek?"  
"And you die." Derek let go of his neck and kept him pinned with a hand on his chest.  
"Wh-"  
"You come out here ready to fight. I just kicked your ass and I went easy. Just imagine if you were going to be attacked by an Alpha! You would've been killed the moment you made a noise."  
"Why the hell did you kick my ass?!" Stiles finally got a word in, slowly his breathing.  
"Training."  
"What?"  
"Your training starts now." Derek stood and stepped back, helping Stiles stand. "And seriously? A red jacket?"  
"What's wrong with my jacket?!" Stiles raised his eyebrows then realized. "Oh. Little red and the big bad wolf." He started to giggle then laughed. When he stopped, he looked up to see Derek's eyebrows raised. "Sorry." He smiled a bit when he saw Derek's mouth twitch slightly. "Well, it's too late for training. I'm tired. I'm piggy backing out of here."  
"No, you're-" Derek was cut off by Stiles jumping onto his back, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He sighed heavily and started walking.  
"You care about me even if you don't admit it. I know you called Melissa to figure out what to do when I was having a panic attack." Stiles' rested his chin on Derek's shoulder, his eyes getting heavy. He covered his mouth as he yawned and sighed. "Thanks, Sourwolf." Stiles muttered before falling asleep.

Derek was about to say something when he got back to the jeep, but stopped when he heard soft snoring in his ear. He gently moved Stiles into the passenger seat and fished the keys out of the jacket pocket, shutting the door and going to the driver's side. He drove to Stiles' home and picked the boy up into his arms, one arm under his knees and one supporting his back, feeling Stiles' head rest against his chest.

"Derek, where the hell has he been?" John opened the door and let him in.  
"He was-" Derek stopped when Stiles moved. "My fault. After he dropped Scott off after the movie, I stopped him and we went to the loft. We watched a couple movies and I realized the time. Sorry for keeping him out too late." He nodded and looked at the Sheriff when silence followed.  
"Okay. Just don't let it happen again." John nodded also and shook his head as Derek walked up the stairs to Stiles' room. He didn't believe a word of that, but he let it slide this time.

Derek laid Stiles on the bed and covered him up with a blanket. He went to leave when he heard whimpering and stopped in the door. He looked back at Stiles to see him twisting and turning under the covers, eyes shut tight and knuckles white from gripping the sheet tight.

"Stiles?" Derek walked over and frowned.  
"N-No..." Stiles muttered in his nightmares and whimpered again, this time louder.

Derek sat on the side of the bed and shook Stiles' shoulders, grip tightening when his mate gasped, sitting straight up and blue eyes fading back to golden brown.

"Stiles." Derek raised his eyebrows as the other Beta looked up.  
"The nightmares...They won't stop." Stiles panted softly and looked down at his shaky hands.  
"What are they about?"  
"Me. Becoming an Alpha and not by force. It's the same one almost every time. Other times I'm being forced." Stiles muttered. "Maybe I should just accept it and do what Deucalion says."  
"No!" Derek growled. "Don't you even dare." His eyes narrowed. "We'll figure this out and make it stop."

Stiles only nodded and laid back down with a sigh. The nightmares were getting to be too much.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is training Stiles when the Alpha pack shows up.  
> Deucalion orders Stiles to kill Kali, but he won't do it.  
> Stiles ends up saving Kali's life.

Stiles snarled as he was slammed onto the floor for the tenth time. He was losing and it didn't feel nice. He was clumsy and out of practice obviously.

"Now you're just being a dick." Stiles looked up into amused green eyes.  
"At least I'm not getting my ass kicked. It's like you're not even trying." Derek rolled his eyes and stepped back, watching Stiles stand and dust his jeans off.

Stiles glared, only to get a smirk from the other wolf. He sighed and sat in a chair, not taking his eyes off Derek.

"You've really got to dust this place. It's dirty." Stiles scowled and ran his finger across the table.  
"The job is open. Feel free." Derek raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest, making his arms look bigger.  
"What? Hell no. I'm not doing loft work."  
"Okay then. Not another word about it." He walked over and grabbed Stiles' arm to make him stand.  
"Wh-Dude, I'm tired of getting my ass kicked! I don't want to do this anymore!" Stiles whined and jerked his arm away.  
"Then how do expect to be able to win without training?"  
"I dunno. I'll think of something." The smaller wolf muttered.  
"Uh-huh. Now, we're going to try this again."  
"Oh, my god! I hate you so much."  
"No, you don't." Derek's mouth twitched.  
"I should." Stiles scowled.

-

About an hour later, Stiles was finally able to pin Derek to the loft floor. He was surprised. Though, he thinks Derek went easy, which he doesn't like, because he doesn't want Derek to go easy. It's not fair.

"You went easy on me, didn't you?" Stiles narrowed his eyes, still pinning Derek's wrists to the floor and sitting on Derek's stomach.  
"Maybe."  
"You're the worst!" He let go, but didn't move from his spot and crossed his arms.  
"Well, I wouldn't need to go easy if you would try harder." Derek sat up, coming eye level with Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed, looking back at Derek. He was going to get him back for that, he just needs to think of how.

"You know, it's strange. I haven't seen or heard anything about Deucalion lately." Stiles frowned. "It's starting to scare me a bit. I mean, I don't know what the hell he's doing and it's also bugging me. I need to know things! I need to know what he's planning or I'm going to go insane!" His eyes flashed blue from desperation, anger, and fear.  
"He's probably trying to figure out how to deal with you when he captures you again. He's probably out buying some ear plugs so he won't have to listen to your mouth and sass. I know I've been thinking about getting some lately." Derek raised his eyebrows and smirked at the expression on Stiles face. It was a look of _'I can't believe you just said that'_ and _'Bitch, you did not'_.  
"Okay. Rude, for one." Stiles held up his index finger, pointing it at Derek's face, making the wolf cross his eyes a bit and move back slightly. "And two, he's probably planning how to get me to kill an Alpha. Hey!" He jerked his hand back when Derek snapped at it with his teeth. "You could've bit me!"  
"Then get your hand out of my face and you can keep it. Would you rather me break it?"  
"No. No. Snapping is fine." Stiles nodded.  
"Scott and I won't let you kill an Alpha. You're not ready for it."  
"It's not that I'm not _ready_ for it. I just don't _want_ it." Stiles frowned and sighed.

Derek didn't really know what to do to make his mate feel better. They weren't the type of mates to be loving to each other all the time. He leaned closer and pressed his forehead to Stiles' neck and wrapped his arms around his small torso, pulling him closer, then felt fingers card through his dark hair and a hand on his shoulder. Derek inhaled deeply, taking in Stiles scent. It was nice. Stiles smelled like rain forest body wash and peppermint. Derek gently nuzzled his nose under Stiles' jaw, feeling his mate smile against his temple and scrape his nails back and forth across Derek's scalp.

"Thanks, Sourwolf." Stiles said softly and quietly, absently moving his fingers through Derek's hair again.

-

No one moved and no one said another word for a few minutes until the motion detector sounded loud, making them both jump and Derek scrambled to turn it off, looking back at Stiles then at the door.

"You expecting company?" Stiles glanced over at Derek before looking back at the door, when Derek shook his head.

Stiles didn't like the feeling he was getting. Rage and fear was building up and he couldn't push it down. His eyes started to glow and his fangs formed in his mouth and his claws came out. He snarled and backed away until his rear met with the table. He looked up to see Derek's worried expression before crawling under the table and curling up, head tucked to his chest and hands over his head.

The loft door opened a moment later and Stiles caught a glimpse of bare feet and four pair of shoes. Derek kept his eyes on the pack of Alphas while he snarled and growled deep in his chest from what Stiles heard.

"Derek." Deucalion sat down in a chair, only to get a growl in response. "There's no need for the noise. There will be no fighting."  
"Then why did you bring the rest of your pack?" Derek kept his eyes on Deucalion as the other wolves walked around the loft.  
"Precautions." The Alpha nodded. "Now, please put those away."

Derek slowly calmed down, but was still tense, hearing Stiles' heartbeat beating quicker.

"Deucalion." One of the twins spoke as he pulled Stiles out from under the table, the Beta flailing and trying to get out of the grip.  
"Stiles. Trying to hide, are we?" Deucalion raised his eyebrows slightly when Stiles was forced to his knees in front of the chair.  
"You said there would be no fighting!" Derek snapped.  
"And I was right. Only if Stiles cooperates." The Alpha smiled. "Now, you're going to kill an Alpha today, in this filth of a loft." He looked down at the Beta.  
"No." Stiles ground out, feeling his wrists being gripped by both of the twins.  
"I've already picked one out. One that apparently can't do a job correctly or when told." His gaze rose to look at Kali.  
"Deuc!" Kali backed away and made a run for the door, only to be stopped by Ennis, who she knew was no match for. "You can't do this!"  
"Oh, I can. You were suppose to kill him, but your emotions got in the way of that." The Demon Wolf nodded.

Kali grunted as she was practically carried to the middle of the room and dropped, getting a slash of claws in her side so she couldn't move away.  
The twins dragged Stiles over to her and held his claws up.  
Derek roared and started after them and was stopped by Ennis throwing him into one of the pillars.  
Stiles struggled and pulled his wrists. He growled and snarled, getting to his feet and shoving the Alphas off. His protective instinct was kicking in stronger than ever and he roared at Ennis, as the Alpha started for Derek again. Stiles lunged and shoved Ennis back, making the Alpha hit the wall hard. He snarled and roared louder, Ennis backing off.

"Deuc..." One of the twins muttered from a corner, shaking slightly.  
"My, my." Deucalion stood. "I guess you just have to push the right buttons." He smirked then looked at Kali. He walked over and she started crawling away under her back hit a pillar.

Deucalion raised his claws, ready to slash until he was shoved back and a loud roar followed.

"Leave!" Stiles snarled, eyes blue and fangs showing along with his claws.  
"Hm." Deucalion straightened up and nodded.

The Demon Wolf left without another word, the twins and Ennis following, leaving Kali behind.

"Stiles." Derek slowly stood and walked over.

Stiles slowly calmed down, eyes going back to normal and fangs and claws retracting, and turned to look at Kali, who was starting to look pale. He ran over and cleared a table.

"Bring her over here!" Stiles ordered quickly and watched Derek pick Kali up and carry her to the table.  
"We should let her die." Derek said with a sigh.  
"As much as I want to, she let me live. I should do the same." Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek, who backed off. "Go get me some things to bandage this with. Needle and thread also." He waved his hand then slowly lifted Kali's shirt.  
"You lift...my shirt anymore, I will slash your throat." Kali threatened, but it was weak.  
"I'm trying to help and you're not in a position to threaten me." Stiles looked at the Alpha.  
"Just let me die. Deucalion is just going to kill me anyway." She sighed and winced.  
"Not gonna happen. So, suck it up. You're going to live." He nodded then looked up as Derek handed over a box. "Thanks."  
"You know how to sew someone up?" Derek raised his eyebrows.  
"Allison taught me. She figures, since I'm the only human besides her and you trust me more than her, I should learn." Stiles muttered and started cleaning the claws marks; they weren't deep, but they were deep enough to hurt like a bitch and make you bleed to death if not taken care of.  
"You son of a bitch. That hurts." Kali growled.  
"Call my mom a bitch one more time and this won't be the only thing that hurts." Stiles stopped, eyes glowing blue, making Kali close her mouth and Derek snort quietly.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his mate and Derek walked away, going to do who knows what. Stiles turned his attention back to Kali and kept working.

"Are you going to tell me why you let me live?" Stiles glanced up at the Alpha then looked back at his work.  
"You reminded me of my-" She winced and shifted. "My emissary. The look in your eyes when I was about to kill you, stopped me. You had the same look in your eyes as she did."  
"You killed her?" He stopped.  
"No. I left her lying there, unable to move, bloody and looked as if she was mauled." She said a lot quieter, but Stiles heard.  
"What was her name?" He began working again.  
"Julia Baccari." She sighed.  
"I'm sorry you had to do that." Stiles muttered, frowning and ignored the Alpha as she looks at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns about scenting. He falls asleep later and wakes up screaming.  
> Derek finds out about the dreams.

After a couple days, Kali was healed. Though, she still wince slightly when she moved. She stayed around Stiles and nobody was happy about that. Scott and Derek especially. Stiles felt awkward for the first day, but started getting used to it after a while. It wasn't a friendship. It was far from that, but they tolerated each other.

-

Later one night when Kali was asleep on the couch, Stiles sat at his computer and started searching for anything on Julia Baccari. He sat for about an hour and sighed, running his hands through his hair and down his face.

"What are you doing?" A voice made him yelp and slam the screen down instinctively and crawl under his desk quickly. "Stiles." The feet stepped closer then stopped right at the desk. The voice was muffled, like he was covering his mouth.  
"Who are you?" Stiles backed away.  
"Use your sense of smell."

Stiles stopped and inhaled the scent. Leather, woods, and dust that made him sneeze.

"Derek." He slowly crawled out from under the desk and looked at Derek standing next to the desk. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Scott doesn't like what you're doing. Letting Kali stay."  
"Well, I don't care. He can think what he wants." Stiles muttered and sat back down and turned to his computer, opening it and searching again.  
"Why are you searching her emissary?" Derek leaned down, arms on either side of Stiles, and looked at the screen.  
"Because I want to know more about her."  
"Then you can ask Kali instead of prying."  
"She's not talking about it, Derek." Stiles turned his head and looked at his mate.

Derek reached his hand up and closed the laptop then looked at Stiles.

"You need to sleep."  
"I haven't slept in days." Stiles sighed and turned his chair around then stood.  
"Fine. If you're not going to sleep then you need to learn your scents. Starting with mine." Derek straightened up and looked at the teen.  
"And how exactly am I suppose to do that?" Stiles raised his eyebrows and placed his hands on hips.  
"Try to find me in the house. Follow my scent."  
"But what-" Stiles started then was cut off by Derek leaving. "Ugh!" He groaned and sighed then started tracking.

The scent was very faint as he followed it. He started getting frustrated quickly and growled, walking around. His heart beat quickened as he got more aggravated. Stiles walked back into his room and shut the door, the scent a bit stronger. He looked around then turned and saw Derek standing _right there_.

"You fu-" Stiles was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.  
"I win." Derek nodded then removed his hand. "This proves that you're not used to scents. You need to get to know mine better."  
"But don't scents change when you like shower in different wash or whatever?"  
"They can, but there is one little thing that doesn't change and it let's you know who is who."  
"You can tell when it's me and I'm sure I've gone through several different scents of body wash and shampoo. What doesn't change?"  
"Your mouth. You won't shut up." Derek smirked.  
"Rude!" Stiles scoffed and shoved at Derek's chest then yelped as he was thrown back onto his bed and a large figure towered over him immediately. "Oh, my god!" He gasped and looked up at a smirking werewolf. "Really, if you wanted me to do this, all you had to do was ask." Derek rolled his eyes and dipped his head down to run his nose up the side of Stiles' long neck, inhaling his mate's scent. "I don't think we should be doing this, because the last time this happened, a huge ass Alpha burst though my window."  
"I don't foresee that happening." Derek sighed against Stiles neck.  
"So, what doesn't change for me?" Stiles questioned. "And be serious." He kneed Derek in the thigh.  
"I don't know. I just...every time you come around it's a different scent. Different from the others."

Stiles nodded then leaned close and ran his nose up Derek's neck, inhaling the scent. It made his head swim. It was a mix of leather and the woods. He inhaled more and tangled his fingers through Derek's hair.

"Why do you smell so good?" Stiles asked out of breath, trying to breathe in as much of the scent as he can.  
"You're new to scenting. Discovering another's scent and I being your mate, makes it even more overwhelming." Derek pulled back to look at Stiles, seeing the other's pupils blown. Derek sighed and shook his head, "Teenagers, I swear."  
"It's not my fault you threw me on the bed and decided to scent me." Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Derek raised his eyebrows.  
"Uhm, no. But you seem to." Stiles looked at Derek.  
"Sleep."  
"Derek, you know-"  
"I'm staying. Now, sleep, Stiles." Derek rolled over onto his back and watched Stiles snuggle up against him and tangle their legs together.

Stiles sighed and lay his head on Derek's chest and closed his eyes. He drifted off into sleep and cringe at the image that showed.

_Stiles was standing over a body, claws wet with blood and many eyes on him. He looked down and saw Derek's still body covered in blood. He stumbled back and whimpered._

_"No." He whispered and shook his head, looking at his bloody hands. "No." That was the only word coming from his mouth._  
 _"You did this." He heard a voice call._  
 _No!"_ He grabbed his head and backed away, shutting his eyes tight. "Wake up, Stiles." He tried telling himself.  
 _"You killed Derek, Stiles, and you're going to kill the others too. Open your eyes, Stiles._

_Stiles hesitated before opening his eyes and he looked around. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, and his dad were covered in blood, laying on the floor, still. Stiles' breathing started getting heavier. He was having a panic attack._

_W-Wake up, Stiles." His body shook and he grabbed his head._

_Stiles whimpered and shut his eyes then screamed._

 

Stiles woke straight up, screaming then felt strong arms wrap around him and hold him close. He kicked a few times and flailed a bit before settling back against a hard chest, whimpering and shaking and crying. He looked up and saw his dad in the doorway with a worried expression. Stiles shut his eyes tight and laid his head back against Derek's shoulder until he heard the door click shut. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Derek, burying his face into his mate's neck.

"Hey, it's okay." Derek cradled the back of Stiles head and the other arms around Stiles' waist, holding him close. "I'm right here." He whispered and felt Stiles' arms tighten around him and his body shake from crying.

Derek sighed and held Stiles until he calmed down. He was going to find out what the hell these dreams were even if he had to use the one person he hated the most. Peter. Derek wasn't going to keep listening and watching Stiles wake up screaming in the middle of the night. He couldn't let Stiles go through that anymore.

-

Derek was at the loft with Stiles, reading while Stiles was curled against him and watching a movie. He didn't pay attention to, it was some movie called White Chicks. It sounded stupid in his opinion, but it had Stiles laughing which was good. He hadn't crack a smile since last night. Derek's attention was drawn back to Stiles when he backed away, looking at the door. He sighed and stood and walked over, opening the door.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Stiles looked from Derek to Peter.  
"He's here to help." Derek nodded then shut the loft door back.  
"Nice to see you too, Stiles." Peter rolled his eyes.  
"Help with what?"  
"I'm going to find out what your dreams are." Derek looked at Stiles.  
"I've told you already." Stiles frowned.  
"I need to figure out what they mean. I need to see them."  
"Is jackass there gonna be able to see them?" Stiles glanced at Peter.  
"Hey-"  
"No. He's not." Derek interrupted his uncle.  
"Good." Stiles sighed and hesitantly walked over and straddled a chair, leaning forward on the back of it.  
"Alright. Remember what I told you." Peter nodded and stood back, watching.  
"It's going to hurt." Derek pulled the back of Stiles shirt down to get better access to his neck.  
"Just get it over with." Stiles muttered.  
"Just warning you." Derek sighed and looked at his claws then sunk them into Stiles neck, hearing his mate gasp in pain.

Derek watched each dream play out and it was worse than he thought they were. He watched as Stiles killed an Alpha; was forced to kill an Alpha; and the one where Kali mauled him. He then came across the newer one and he really didn't understand that one until the end.  
Derek let go of Stiles neck and stumbled back, feeling arms stop him from falling. He looked at Stiles and frowned, retracting his claws.

"What?" Stiles stood up from the chair and looked at Derek. "Derek." But the wolf was silent. "What does it mean?!" Stiles raised his voice to a shout.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter manipulates Derek into thinking he's doing the right thing when Kali is forced to go back with Deucalion.

Stiles looked at Derek, eyes blue from rage.

"Answer me!" He growled.  
"Take a chill pill. Give him a minute." Peter looked at Stiles who narrowed his eyes and wanted to slice Peter's pretty little face up.

After a moment, Derek finally looked back up at Stiles. His eyes were full of fear and sadness, it wasn't what Stiles was use to seeing.

"Your dreams are just nightmares that are triggered by what Kali did to you." Derek said slowly.  
"That's it?" Stiles frowned.  
"Yeah." Derek nodded, but Stiles heard his heart beat skip.  
"You remember that I am a werewolf and can hear your heart beat, right? There's more, isn't there?" Stiles stepped closer. "Tell me."  
"No." He shook his head. "Stiles, go home."  
"Derek!" Stiles growled. "Tell me!" He snarled and threw a punch but Derek grabbed his fist and gripped it tight, making Stiles whimper.  
"I told you to go home." Derek started to let go until Stiles eyes flashed blue and a loud roar came from the boy.

Derek snarled and knocked Stiles to the floor, hand on the boy's neck, claws breaking the skin. He roared louder, eyes flashing and fangs showing then calmed down when Stiles screwed his eyes shut and turned his face away.

"Alright!" Stiles said shaky, refusing to look at Derek now.

Derek let go and watched Stiles stand. Stiles avoided their gazes and rubbed his neck as it started heal then look at his hand as it started to heal also. He ran a hand through his hair before turning heel and walking out of the loft.

"Don't even think about it." Peter turned his gaze from Stiles' back to Derek.  
"What?" Derek blinked and turned to leaned against the desk, listening to the jeep's engine get further and out of earshot.  
"You wanted to stop him and tell him, but you know you can't."  
"I know."  
"Poor little Stiles doesn't know what's coming." Peter hummed.  
"He's going to kill someone, isn't he?" Derek gripped the table.  
"Not if he's under control, but you know Kali is going to get in the way." Peter looked at his nephew. "You know what you have to do."  
"I can't do that." Derek shook his head. "He's grown attached to her and taking her away from him wouldn't be a good idea."  
"Maybe, but if you don't want him to kill anyone then you need to do it." Peter insisted.  
"Why do you care so much, huh?" Derek straightened up and looked at his uncle.  
"What? An uncle can't help out his nephew?"  
"Not you. What do you want?"  
"I don't want this Alpha Pack around just as much as you don't. The sooner we get rid of them, the better." He nodded and sat down.

Derek narrowed his eyes at Peter for a moment before turning away and grabbing the remote to turn off the television. He sighed and sat down, picking his book up and reading again.

-

Stiles drove back home and growled, opening then door and storming inside. His dad looked up from where he sat on the couch and raised his eyebrows.

"Everything alright, Stiles?" John frowned.  
"Perfectly fine." He growled and grabbed a pack of crackers from the cabinet, accidentally taking the door off it's hinges. "Damn." He mumbled and sighed heavily.  
"Stiles-"  
"I'll fix it." Stiles nodded and put the crackers on the counter. He walked downstairs to the basement and grabbed some screws and new hinges and a screwdriver before walking back upstairs.

Stiles ignored the worried expression on his dad's face and climbed up onto the counter to fix the cabinet door.

"Stiles, talk to me. Tell me what's goin' on." His dad walked over and handed Stiles a screw when he needed it.  
"Nothing, dad. I'm fine." Stiles sighed.  
"Coming inside like that, doesn't tell me you're fine."  
"Dad, I've just had a long day. I'll be fine. I promise."  
"Derek break up with you?"  
" _Dad!_ " Stiles yelped.  
"Okay." John threw his hands up in defense. "Just wondering. Cuz then I would have to get out my gun and-"  
"Oh, my god!" Stiles groaned and leaned his head against the half-finished door.  
"I'm just kidding ya." John chuckled and patted Stiles on the back a bit. "Now, let's get this door finished." He nodded.

Stiles was grateful for his dad, he didn't pry or push the subject. He would usually joke around with it and it made Stiles feel a bit better. They finished with the door and after reassuring he was fine, Stiles went to his room. He closed the door then yelped as he was pushed up against it.

"Why have you been searching my emissary?" Kali red eyes glowed, staring into Stiles' golden brown.  
"I, uhm..." Stiles cleared his throat. "I wanted to know more about her. You got me interested in it and I wanted to know. I'm a nosey human being, okay? Once something is talked about, I need to know more. More than I should know, but it's not my fault if I come across something that I'm not suppose to know that's posted on the internet. One another note, why the hell are you on my laptop?" He narrowed his eyes. "Did you sit in my chair? Because that's my chair. It even says 'Property of Stiles' on the back of it."  
"You're giving me a headache." She let go and stepped back and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"I tend to do that to people." He nodded and picked up his pack of crackers before going over to his computer and sitting in his chair. "Aha!" He shouted, making Kali jump and growl. "You have been sitting in my chair!" He turned and glared at her for a second before turning away and facing his computer.

Kali found a chair, but stopped when Stiles growled. He told her that was the 'Miguel' chair and only Derek can use it. So, she found another chair and pulled it over, mumbling about how persnickety Stiles was about his chairs, and sat down, watching.  
Stiles smirked at the remark and went back to searching, grabbing a cracker from the pack and putting it in his mouth. He reached in the pack and held a cracker between two fingers and offered it to the Alpha sitting next to him.

"What?" Kali eyed the snack then looked at Stiles.  
"It's a cracker. Ever eaten one? It's salty goodness."  
"I know what a damn cracker is, Stiles. Why is it in front of my face?"  
"It's an offer. Take it and eat it." Stiles said slowly.

Kali hesitated for a moment before taking the cracker easily from Stiles hand and biting it. She watched him for a moment before looking back at the computer.

"You're doing it wrong." Kali stated after a few minutes. "You spelt her name wrong."  
"Oh, _now_ you tell me?" Stiles raised his eyebrows and looked at her, watching her smirk and shrug. "How do you spell it then?"  
"I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you how to spell it, if you go get another pack of these." She held up the pack up cracked and watched a light spark in Stiles eyes before he stumbled out of his chair and out the door to get another pack.

Stiles ran downstairs and grabbed a couple more packs of crackers, hearing his dad talk about how enthusiastic he was getting about crackers and that he needed to buy some more. He scurried back upstairs and tossed a pack into her lap.

"B-a-c-c-a-r-i." She said and Stiles typed.  
"Oh!" Stiles exclaimed and leaned forward towards his computer to start reading. "Damn." He groaned as his phone buzzed.  
"What?" Kali raised an eyebrow.  
"Derek wants us to meet him as the loft." Stiles sighed then narrowed his eyes. "But he told me to go home. I guess he wants to apologize for crushing my hand and yelling at me."  
"You sure about that?"  
"Yeah. Plus, if it was a trick, I'll have a badass Alpha with me." He grinned at her and he stood, putting his phone into his pocket and grabbing his keys. "Out the window you go. My dad doesn't know about you being in my house."

Stiles ran downstairs as Kali jumped out of the window and to the front door.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" John stopped him.  
"Derek."  
"Say no more. Have fun. Well...not too much fun."  
"Oh, my god. Dad!" Stiles whined and his dad laughed as Stiles ran out the door and to his jeep, seeing Kali already there.  
"Your dad seems nice." She nodded.  
"He is." Stiles smiled and pulled out of the drive way and drove to the loft.

-

"Yo, Der-" Stiles opened the door and stopped. "And he's not here. Typical." He sighed and walked in, looking around. "He was just here."  
"Stiles." Derek's voice came from upstairs and Stiles watched Derek descend from the spiral steps.  
"There you are! Want to apologize for crushing my hand?"  
"No." Derek's jaw clenched and Stiles frowned.  
"Derek, what's going on?"

Stiles got a terrible feeling and heard footsteps and a sound of a cane hitting the floor.

"Kali, nice to see you again." A voice came from behind the door then Deucalion stepped forward.  
"Derek, what did you do?" Stiles turned to face Derek, seeing him looking at Deucalion then at Kali.  
"Going through a rebellious stage, I see." Deucalion sighed and pointed the cane up, taking the top off to show a silver arrow. He moved quickly and it made a small cut on Kali's cheek.  
"Hey!" Stiles started forward then was grabbed back by Derek and another pair of hands. Peter.  
"I didn't come to kill her, Stiles. I've come to take her back. I am her Alpha and she will obey me."  
"Leave her alone!" Stiles struggled in the grip.  
"Stiles." Kali made him stop. "He's right. I'm going back. Without a fight."

Deucalion smirked and turned to leave then stopped as Stiles roared in anger. He sighed and continued walking, Kali following close beside him.  
After they were gone a while, Derek and Peter finally let go. Stiles stood and put his hands in his hair, gripping the locks tightly in his fists.

"Stiles-"  
"Don't. Just don't even talk to me. Leave me alone." Stiles kept his back to them and he walked out of the loft.  
"You did the right thing." Peter looked at Derek.  
"I know." Derek nodded then turned and went back upstairs.

Peter hummed and smirked. This was going to be fun to watch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets Danny to help him trace a number.

Stiles was pissed. Derek _knew_ what would happen if Kali went back. He knew it! So, that's why Stiles was going to find a way to bring her back by tracking down Deucalion and dragging her away from him.

"Danny, I need some help." Stiles leaned over in his chair and tapped Danny on the shoulder.  
"Why?" Danny sighed and looked up from his book.  
"Because-"  
"Mr. Stilinski, where did you learn to whisper? In a barn?" Mr. Harris looked at the teen.  
"Uhm, no. Actually, it was more of a stable." Stiles nodded, turning his pencil in his hand, hearing a few giggles from his other classmates.  
"One more remark or whisper and you're getting detention." The teacher narrowed his eyes at Stiles before looking back at the papers on his desk.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed, tapping his pencil quietly on his desk before leaning back up.

"Need you to help me trace a number." He whispered quickly.  
"I'm not going to help you anymore, Stiles." Danny muttered.  
"Dude, come on. I know where my cousin is. I can get him to come over."  
"He's not your cousin, Stiles. Cousins don't look at each other like that." Danny grinned.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Mr. Stilinski!" Mr. Harris raised his voice, making Stiles yelp and fall from his chair. "One week of detention!"  
"Wh-"  
"Shall we make it two?"  
"No." Stiles groaned and sighed, going back to work.

Stiles finished his work in all of his classes then reported back to Mr. Harris' class for detention. He sighed and put his phone in the tray and took a seat next to a couple other students.  
After a few minutes, Stiles looked up to see Danny walk in.

"Danny, what can I do for you?" Mr. Harris sat up.  
"I'm here for Stiles." Danny sighed, obviously annoyed with his decision.  
"Why?"  
"Well, I'm his math partner and I need to help him with his math work."  
"Can't you do that here?" Mr. Harris raised an eyebrow.  
"My parents want me home and Stiles was suppose to come over." Danny nodded, adjusting his bag on his shoulder as a silence followed.  
"Alright. Just this once, Danny." Mr. Harris said after a minute. "Stilinski, get your things together. You can leave." He nodded.

Stiles quickly packed his things and grabbed his phone, almost tripping over his feet running out the door after Danny.

"I love you." Stiles caught up and put an arm around Danny's shoulders.  
"I know, but don't expect this to happen all the time." He sighed and opened the school doors.  
"Yeah. Right." Stiles nodded and grinned. "So, who brought you to school?"  
"Lydia, but I told her to go ahead."  
"Alright. Looks like you're riding with me, Danny-boy!" Stiles clapped his hands together.  
"Please, stop calling me that." Danny groaned and got into the jeep. "Ever thought about getting another vehicle besides this piece of sh-"  
"Hey!" Stiles yelped. "Leave her alone! She's perfectly fine!"  
"Stiles, your car was made in the eighties."  
"So?"

Danny rolled his eyes and Stiles started his jeep, driving in a comfortable silence until Danny reached over and grabbed the CD case and looked through it.

"Do you have any good music? Dude, Pierce the Veil? All Time Low? Sleeping with Sirens?" Danny raised his eyebrows.  
"Fine." Stiles grabbed the case back. "Do you have anything better?"  
"Actually, I do. Florence and the Machine."  
"I can deal with that." Stiles nodded then grabbed the CD from Danny and put it in.

-

"Now, what number?" Danny sighed and sat down.  
"This one." Stiles gave him a piece of paper. "So, why are you doing this? I know it's not from the goodness of your heart, because you hate me."  
"I don't hate you all the time, Stiles." Danny muttered and started typing away.  
"What did you mean earlier? About the whole thing of cousins don't look at each other that way. What way?"  
"Your 'cousin'," Danny air-quoted before typing again. "Miguel, if that's his real name, which I highly doubt, doesn't look at you as if you're family. I saw that when I came here to trace a text for you."  
"What'd he look at me like?"  
"First, tell me his name."  
"Wh-"  
"Name, Stiles."  
"Derek. Derek Hale." The wolf sighed.  
"As in the murderer?" Danny's eyes widened.  
"Yes, but he didn't do it. It was his crazy ass uncle, who is still alive by the way."  
"Oh, wow. Anyway, the look he gave you was affection."  
"Come again?"  
"I saw right through the whole mean act. The way his eyes occasionally glance down at your mouth whether you're talking or not." Danny nodded then sat up again. "There." He pointed to the screen.  
"Thank you. I love you. I swear, I will repay you somehow."  
"I like spaghetti and I don't have to be home until later. I told my parents I was staying out late anyway."  
"Deal." Stiles nodded then wrote down the address. "I will get right on that after I take care of something." He waved the paper and grabbed his red jacket and slid it onto his arms. "What're you doing?"  
"Coming with. I didn't trace that number for you to go off and leave me here." Danny stood and grabbed his laptop.

Stiles was about to protest, but Danny was already out the door. He whined and stomped his way down the stairs and out the door.

-

Stiles pulled up to the address and sighed, looking over at Danny who was getting out.

"All that's here are woods." Stiles scowled and looked around.  
"Maybe they dropped their phone out here." Danny started searching the ground then looked up as Stiles walked into the woods. "Where're you going?"  
"I thought I heard something." Stiles held up a hand to Danny and walked more, moving past a few rows of trees.  
"Uhm, Stiles," Danny stood uncomfortably then sighed when he got no answer then decided to follow. "I am going to kill you for making trace the damn number."  
"You didn't have to come along." Stiles mumbled then stopped and narrowed his eyes.  
"What?"  
"Danny, go back to the jeep and get my phone. Call Derek and tell him where we're at and stay there."  
"I'm not-"  
"Danny, just listen to me this once, okay?" Stiles said a bit harsher than intended, but finally Danny took the hint and went back to the jeep.

Stiles growled, eyes glowing bright blue, and watched as a pair of red eyes approached. He slowly backed away then whined as his throat was grabbed by a large hand. Stiles used his hands to try to pry off the hand, but it was useless. He looked into glowing red eyes and snarled.

"Ennis." He tried kicking, but failed at that too.  
"Stiles, we would like to talk with you now." Ennis nodded then hit Stiles on the side of the head, knocking the Beta out.

-

Derek looked at his phone and sighed, _why the hell would Stiles call him?_ , the though raced through his head as he answer the phone.

"Stiles-"  
"It's not Stiles. My name is Danny. Stiles referred to you as 'Miguel' at one point." Danny spoke quickly.  
"Why would you have Stiles' phone?" Derek sighed.  
"Well, he wanted me to trace a number and I did. We came to the location and Stiles wandered off into the woods because he heard something. I followed then he told me to go back to the jeep and call you to tell you where he is." Danny frowned. "I know, I'm not really friends with Stiles, but I don't want anything bad to happen to him and I hear growling. Lots of it. I don't know what's going on!"  
"Danny, calm down." Derek spoke slowly until he heard Danny calm down. "Tell me the address and I'll be there. Text Scott."

\---

When Stiles came to, he was chained up. He wiggled and moved, but he couldn't get out of the shackles that were holding his wrists and ankles. He was also shirtless. Great.

"What the hell am I doing here?!" Stiles screamed and it echoed.  
"You took a member of my pack and corrupted her. She isn't the same killer she was before." Deucalion spoke, his voice slow and quiet.  
"Good." Stiles huffed a laugh. "Glad I was able to make her better."  
"Now, I'm going to make you into a killer. Perhaps, mess with your head and make you into something better."  
"And turn out just like you?" Stiles gritted his teeth.  
"Better." Deucalion hummed then Stiles felt a strong voltage of electricity shock through him.

Stiles shut his eyes and clenched his fists, letting out a scream as more electricity flowed through him, his heart racing. He just hoped the others were looking for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles got captured and tortured Deucalion.  
> Derek and Scott find a plan and Danny finds out. They get help from someone unexpected.

Stiles screamed again as another surge of energy rushed through him. It's been at least an hour of the torture and Stiles was tired and blood was dripping from his nose. He whimpered and slowly looked up at Deucalion, his limps shaking and sweaty and eyes blue.

"Just...stop...pl-please." Stiles shook, begging.  
"How about that Alpha then?"  
"How about I kill _you_?" Stiles smirked.  
"Someone is getting cocky." Deucalion hummed.

Stiles narrowed his eyes then screamed, tearing streaming down his face as Deucalion turned the dial on the machine. A pained howl ripped through him, his fangs and claws coming out for what felt like the hundredth time, but this was different. The pain was too much. He felt dizzy and his head was spinning. Stiles heard a loud roar come from outside and smirked weakly. Derek.

"Oh. So, they do care apparently. I'll just have Ennis and the twins take care of the little problem."  
"Leave...them alone." Stiles moved and grunted.  
"Now, why would I do a thing like that?"

Stiles whined.

\------

***An hour earlier***

Derek met up with Scott at Stiles' jeep and talked to Danny. He didn't give them much to go on, just that Stiles told him to go then he heard growling.

"Alright. We're going to go find Stiles." Scott nodded. "Danny, follow us in the jeep."  
"Why can't you guys drive the jeep to find him?"  
"Uh, we track better on foot." Derek sighed at Scott's excuse, but apparently Danny bought it because he was getting into the jeep.

Derek and Scott smelled the air and started running, following Stiles' scent.

"Derek, what if Deucalion has him?" Scott looked over at the older man and frowned when he got no answer. "I'm just worried. He got caught up in this, being bitten and all. He doesn't know what he's doing." He stopped running when Derek stopped, hearing the jeep stop as well.  
"What are you saying?" Derek narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.  
"I'm saying that he's too caring, you know? He'll do anything to help someone. Like he did with Kali. Who knows, maybe she's tricking him." Scott sighed.  
"So, what you're actually saying is that Stiles is dumb." Derek's jaw clenched and he spoke again before Scott could. "Saying that he wouldn't know if it was a trick or not? I know that you're upset he helped her, I am too, but I think Stiles would know if it was a trick." Derek didn't realize he had stepped closer until he blinked and Scott was leaning back slightly.

Scott was silent then startled as Danny shouted for them to hurry up and they ran again, following the scent which was getting stronger.  
Derek stopped when he heard a pain howl and whined, hearing Danny pull up behind them.

"Scott, I need to answer back." Derek moved restlessly.  
"Then do it." Scott nodded.  
"What about-"  
"He needs to find out sometime." Scott sighed then looked at Danny who was getting out of the vehicle. "Danny, you're about to see something weird, so brace yourself."  
"Um..." Danny muttered and looked between the two.

Derek stopped pacing and his eyes turned blue, claws and fangs coming out. He growled deep in his chest and let out a loud long roar, making Danny cover his ears and back away. The wolf settled and changed back to his more human form then looked at Scott.

"Wh-What the hell was that?" Danny blinked and looked at Derek then at Scott.  
"We're werewolves. So are Isaac and Stiles. You needed to find out soon, so now was the best time. We'll need your help to get Stiles back. You're dating Ethan, right?"  
"Uh, yeah. Why? Oh, god. He's one too, isn't he?" Danny sighed when Scott nodded. "Alright. Fine. What do I need to do?" He nodded back.  
"Distraction. We know there's at least five of them."  
"That doesn't sound very good. Five werewolves against two and a human."  
"Yeah, well, it's the only thing we've got."  
"Actually, it's not." A voice spoke from behind them.

Scott turned around and blinked in surprise at who he saw.

"Chris." Derek narrowed his eyes.  
"Looks like we're changing our plans then." Scott nodded.

\------

Stiles couldn't take anymore. He was so far past shaking and whining that he was now making small groans and went limp. He barely heard what was going on. His head was throbbing, his vision blurry, and there was this awful ringing in his ears.

"I know you can still hear me, Stiles. Your friends are losing out there and what are you doing?" Deucalion taunted and got a whimper in return.

Stiles used the rest of his strength to look up. He saw little flashes of lights under the door, probably gunfire. Stiles heard a loud growl then all was silent.

"Stiles, if you kill an Alpha, we can avoid this again." Deucalion nodded and lifted Stiles head up with his hand, his eyes glowing red. "Remember that."

Stiles looked at the red eyes then felt his body start giving and he let it, slowly slipping into darkness.

\---

Derek growled loud as he stood, watching as the Alphas vanish. They had left the Alphas with many wounds they would need time to heal and they got the same in return, only less.  
Derek ran downstairs and burst open the door, stepping back slightly at the sight. Stiles was chained up, passed out and sweating with blood dripping from his nose.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted and brushed past Derek, running towards his best friend. "Stiles, look at me." He held Stiles' face in his hands. "Open your eyes!" Scott whined then broke the locks and caught his friend as he fell. He laid him on the floor and held his face in his hands again. "Stiles, come on."  
"Scott, what-" Allison stopped short with a gasp as she ran up beside Derek, glancing to her right as her dad stood beside her.

Derek listened for a heartbeat and heard a faint one that was quickly slowing. He frowned and his eyes darted quickly, looking over Stiles.

"Stiles, come on!" Scott screamed then felt small arms wrap around him, which he registered as Allison. "He's not waking up!"  
"Scott, we got here too late." She frowned and pulled Scott back.  
"Like hell we did." Derek walked over and knelt down next to Stiles. "Stiles, you wake the hell up!" He yelled. "You hear me? You are stronger than this and you're not going to die like this!" His tone then grew softer for a moment. "I know what I did hurt you and I'm sorry. I push everyone away and you had a right to leave, but you need to wake up!" Derek hit the middle of Stiles chest with his hand.  
"Derek, stop!" Scott growled.  
"Are you listening to me? You had better wake your stubborn," He hit. "persistent," Again. "whiney," Again. "annoying ass up and _heal!_ " One last time...

Stiles' eyes flew open and he gasped, coughing soon after. He felt strong arms around him which he barely registered as Scott and he quickly wrapped his arms around him, clinging to him like he was the last thing he would ever hold.

"How the hell did you do that?" Allison looked at Derek.

Derek looked at her then stood and started to walk out until a small voice told him to stop and so he did.

"Derek." Stiles grabbed his shirt and wiped the blood from his face then stood with Scott's help. "Don't make me have to walk all the way over to you." He frowned.  
"So, you're talking to me?" Derek turned around and walked over to him.  
"Just...shut up, alright?" Stiles waved Scott off after he was able to stand on his own. "You're an idiot!"  
"I'm not the one that decided to go off on a scavenger hunt to find an Alpha." Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles was going to yell back, but stopped and lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Derek as tight as he could. He heard a couple whispers and footsteps leave the room before he felt arms pull him close.  
Derek buried his face into Stiles neck and held him tight, not wanting to let go. His wolf whimpered and took in the smell of his mate.

"I'm sorry I left." Stiles felt tears in his eyes as he looked at Derek. "You don't push people away and I had no right to treat you the way I did." He shook his head.  
"Yes, you did." Derek nodded. "I did it without talking to you and you had a right to get upset."

Stiles frowned and started feeling lightheaded. He stumbled and heard a faint _'Are you okay?'_ from Derek as he started to move away. Stiles felt his legs give out and something caught his fall. He saw the expression on Derek's face, even if it was blurred, he was worried and scared.  
Stiles closed his eyes and everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter probably isn't the best one. It's just a little filler, I guess.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles ends up in the hospital but doesn't stay too long because of the full moon.

Stiles opened his eyes and felt someone beside him. He looked up and saw Melissa.

"What-Where am I?" Stiles muttered, sleepily.  
"You're in the hospital, Stiles." She nodded and injected a needle into his IV.  
"Where's..." He trailed off as the medicine entered his system.  
"Scott? He's outside talking to Allison and the others."  
"I need...I need to get up. I need to go." Stiles began to sit up, but stopped as the medicine took full affect. "Wh-What'd you give me?"  
"A sedative and morphine." Melissa looked at Stiles and smiled. "You need your rest."  
"I'm a werewolf. I don't need it."  
"You do because Deaton told us. He's the supernatural doctor, so when it comes to you boys, I listen to him...most of the time."  
"I need..." Stiles started closing his eyes. "I need to kill an Alpha..." He sighed, drifting off to sleep.  
"Oh, honey." Melissa frowned and put a hand on Stiles' before leaving the room. "He's sedated." She looked at the other, glancing back at the door.  
"Mom, can I see him?" Scott frowned.  
"Sure. One at a time." She smiled softly when Scott kissed her cheek and moved past her.

Scott got to the room and slowly opened the door, stepping in and shutting the door quietly behind himself. He walked over and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You're an idiot. I heard...I heard what you told mom." Scott spoke in a hushed tone. "You can't kill an Alpha. You hear me? You don't do that. You have no idea-" He paused and turned around, bracing his hands against the wall, taking a breath before standing straight and looking back at Stiles. "You could have died, Stiles...All because of some stupid Alpha. I want you here. I want you to live. You're my best friend in the whole world and I can't lose you, alright? I just can't." Scott shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. "Now, you just stop. Stop it. I want my hyper-active, ADHD best friend who talks too much back." He frowned then sat down, putting his face into his hands, wiping away the tears. "Derek is really worried. He doesn't show it, but I can smell his worry. He cares about you, Stiles. All of us do." 

Scott sighed then looked up, looking over Stiles. He was pale and his hair was darker but something was on his neck. Scott stood and walked over, leaning down and turning Stiles head to get a better look. It was a large mark shaped like a spider web. It was spread on the side of Stiles neck. He had heard about a mark like this being on people struck by lightening. Scott whimpered then heard the door open behind him.

"Derek, look at this." Scott pointed to the mark and the other wolf walked over and frowned at it.  
"I think this was caused by the electrical surges that went through his body. The dial looked like it had been turned up almost all the way." Derek sighed.  
"Is this a bad thing?"  
"I don't know. I've never seen it on a werewolf before. We'll need to ask Deaton." Derek stood straight then walked out of the room, Scott following.

\---

"A mark like this isn't a good thing, Scott." Deaton began explaining. "The amount of electrical power to have caused this was about the same as a lightening strike would be."  
"Will it go away?" Scott frowned.  
"Most likely not." The doctor shook his head. "I don't know what's going to happen to him when he wakes up. He could be normal or turn feral, but we need to be here if he does." He looked between Scott and Derek who both nodded.

-

A few hours later, Stiles shifted and started opening his eyes. Scott looked up and waited for something bad to happen, but it didn't. Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Scott.

"Hey, man. How long was I out?"  
"A few hours." Scott frowned, watching Stiles' closely.  
"Where's Derek?" Stiles mumbled, sitting up and fixing the bed to stay that way.  
"Outside talking to your dad-more like getting yelled at." Scott winced, hearing John's tone.

Stiles shifted on the bed and tried to listen; his hearing back to normal now.

"You told me that you would take care of him and not let him get hurt." John narrowed his eyes and pointed towards Stiles' room door.  
"I-"  
"You're the one that got him into this. If you had let him do whatever the hell he was doing to begin with without interfering, he wouldn't be in the hospital!" The Sheriff's tone sharpened.  
"I know. I messed up and there's no way I can correct my mistake. I'm sorry." Derek frowned and looked down.  
"I can't lose him like I lost my wife."  
"You don't know how much I worry." Derek looked back up. "I know that this is my fault. All of this is _my_ fault and I will never forgive myself like I haven't forgiven myself for a lot of other things." He sighed. "I know you don't want to lose him. I try to protect him. That's what I was doing to begin with. He was helping one of our enemies. An Alpha named Kali. My Uncle knew that it was a bad idea to let Stiles keep helping her."  
"The same uncle who manipulates people and lies?" John raised an eyebrow and Derek nodded. "How do you know he wasn't lying?"  
"Because I thought the same thing. We need to keep Stiles from killing an Alpha at all costs. Deucalion wants to use him afterwards. For what, we're not sure yet, but it's not good." Derek shook his head.  
"And you're sure about this?" Derek nodded. "Alright. Well, he's grounded until we can figure out something." John sighed then pulled Derek into a hug and patted his back a couple times, Derek hugging back, before letting go with a smile. He walked into Stiles' room and looked at his son.

Stiles frowned and narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms-well, as much as he could cross his arms without messing up the IV in his arm.

"So, you heard you're grounded?"  
"Yeah. Dad, come on. It couldn't be that bad. I mean, yeah. Deucalion wants to use me, but I could easily kill him when I become an Alpha." Stiles sighed.  
"It's final, Stiles. Enough arguing." John walked over.  
"Fine." Stiles grumbled.  
"I have to get back to work. Scott, call me if anything changes." He looked over at the wolf who did a salute. "Love you." John looked at Stiles.  
"Love you too, Dad." Stiles smiled, meaning it as he watched his dad leave. "Scott, when's the next full moon?"  
"Tonight, why?"  
"I need to go home."  
"Stiles, you're not healed enough. We'll be here to watch you."  
"You can watch me at my house." The blue-eyed wolf ripped the IV from his arm and cursed as it hurt like a bitch. Never snatch an IV from your arm.  
"Dude..." Scott scowled then stood and walked out.

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled his jeans over his boxers and started looking for his shirt. He was _not_ walking out of the hospital without a shirt. He quickly turned around when he felt someone behind him.

"Derek, you need to stop sneaking up on people like that." Stiles sighed and started searching again. "Have you seen my shirt?"  
"Grey with black trim?"  
"Yeah. Where-" Stiles stopped then held out his hand. "I'm not playing this game again, Derek." He walked over and tried to grab for it, but Derek was quick.  
"You're not ready to go home yet."  
"The hell I'm not. Give me the shirt!" He reached for it again and failed.  
"I'm just glad you're okay." Derek sighed then pushed the shirt to Stiles' chest. "It scared me."  
"Whoa, Sourwolf got scared?" Stiles pulled the shirt over his head then ruffled his hair back to the way it was.  
"Shut up." Derek muttered.  
"See? You do care about me even if you don't wanna admit it."  
"Not so much me. It's more of my wolf."  
"Right." Stiles replied slowly then grabbed his keys and phone, putting them into his pockets.

Stiles walked out the door and to the nurse's station where Scott was talking to his mom.

"Mom, he's not ready!"  
"Scott, Alan said that you can keep an eye on him just in case." Melissa looked at her log book and signed off for Stiles to leave. "Be careful, young man." She pointed at Stiles.  
"Yes, ma'am." He nodded then hugged her and went out to his jeep, Scott following. "Man, you seriously don't wanna be around me during a full moon."  
"Too bad." Scott got into the passenger side and shut the door. "We're gonna do this together tonight. Derek is going to be at the loft, so he and Peter can do what they want."

Stiles sighed heavily and drove to his house.

\------

Stiles looked over at Scott and saw his best friend curled up in the corner, covering his head with his hands.

"Scott, how you holdin' up over there?" Stiles asked and got a thumbs up in response.  
"Why isn't it affecting you?" Scott growled.  
"I dunno. Probably has to do with what Deucalion did." Stiles shrugged then whined as a pain shot through his neck.

Stiles crawled off his bed and made his way to the bathroom and turned on the light, removing his shirt to get a better look at the mark. It was red. It looked bothered and it itched. Stiles scratched at it until it stopped then looked back at the mirror, seeing it back to normal. He looked at his face then felt his eyes sting and he leaned up to the mirror, thinking it was an eyelash. Stiles yelped when he saw an flash of an image; it was a brown wolf with red eyes. He stumbled, his back hitting the door. _What the hell was that?_ He thought to himself until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Scott's face was full of worry and pain from his change.  
"Yeah." Stiles replied out of breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably sucks, but here. Most likely another filler


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a confidence boost from the mark and he's not exactly himself.  
> Deaton takes a look at it and figures it out.

The mark stayed on Stiles' neck and didn't show any sign of going away. He tried to cover it the first couple days then forgot one day and everyone thought it was just a wicked tattoo, so he let it be. It never bothered him again which was kind of weird but relieving at the same time.

"Stiles, you need to talk about it some time." Scott said closing his locker in the guys' locker room.  
"Dude, listen to me. There's nothing to talk about. I got tortured. No big deal." It was a big freaking deal, but Stiles doesn't like talking about his problems. Nobody listens anyway. He's better with keeping it to himself, thank you very much.  
"It is-" Scott waited for a guy to pass by them. "It is a big deal."

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt off then reached to grab another when Scott stopped him.

"What?"  
"Dude, have you seen how big that thing really is?"  
"Yeah. I believe that when I shower, I can see my own body." Stiles nodded.  
"It goes from your neck and spreads across your shoulder blade." Scott frowned as he examined it then looked up when a couple guys stopped.  
"Hey, Stilinski." The taller one called.  
"Y-Whoa." He turned around and looked up. "You're tall."  
"Nice tat." He motioned to the mark and smiled before going to the showers.  
"Uh, thanks!" Stiles yelled after him then watched as the second guy looked him over with a smirk and then left.  
"Dude..." Scott looked at Stiles who grinned and put on a shirt. "You just got checked out by a guy."  
"I know. Great, right? I'm attractive to gays guys!"  
"How do you know he's gay?"  
"He used to date Danny. But anyway now that I have this thing," He motioned to the mark. "I am getting attention and Stiles shall enjoy it while it lasts. Do not ruin this for me. You're my man, so you get attention too. Now, let's go to lunch. I'm starving." Stiles shut his locker and grabbed his backpack.

-

After school Scott rode to Allison's home on his bike and knocked on the door. He's stopped sneaking around...somewhat when something was important. Stiles was important and Scott needed some help. More like advice.

"Scott." Allison opened the door. "What's wrong?" She frowned.  
"I need some help or advice or something. Stiles isn't talking about what happened and he's going about it like it never happened. I don't know what to do." Scott walked in and sat down on the couch.  
"Have you asked for him to talk about it?" She sat next to him.  
"Yeah. Several times and something's off. Ever since the full moon, he's been...different. More confident than usual."  
"And that's a bad thing?" Allison smiled sadly.  
"Yes, it is." Scott nodded.

Stiles sat on the roof of Allison's house and listened, narrowing his eyes. He didn't understand why Scott was upset about that. He looked to his side at Derek and sighed.

"I don't understand why Scott is upset about it. I'm more confident. That's a good thing, right?"  
"It's all according to the reason why." Derek looked at Stiles then down as Scott was walking out. "Now, be quiet." He whispered.  
"Thanks, Allison." Scott nodded and hugged her.  
"You're welcome. Your mom wants you home. Be careful." She hugged back and Stiles rolled his eyes at the sappy romance.

Scott heard a small rustled on the roof and narrowed his eyes, backing away from Allison. He ignored her question of what was wrong and started to climb to the roof. He stood on the top and looked around, seeing nothing but smelled Stiles and Derek. Scott sighed and jumped down, getting onto his bike.

"I'll call you later." Scott put on his helmet and sped down the road to his house.

\---

Stiles stopped, breathing heavy and sat down at the edge of a cliff and sighed, looking over at Derek who sat next to him.

"You realize he now knows we were up there, right? Why can't you be more quiet?" Derek sighed.  
"I wouldn't have made a noise if you didn't try to shove me off!"  
"I wouldn't have tried to shove you off if you weren't such an ass."

Stiles growled then calmed down when Derek leaned against him just slightly, enough for their shoulders to touch. Apparently mates have that affect.

"You do need to talk about it some time." Derek spoke after a minute of silence.  
"I've told everyone that I'm fine. It really doesn't-"  
"That's not what I meant and you know it. You saw something on the full moon."  
"Derek, how-"  
"Just tell me."

Stiles looked down and picked up a rock then tossed it over the edge. He was silent for a few minutes and eventually found himself laying across Derek's lap.

"I saw a wolf." He looked up at Derek.  
"And?" Derek pressed the subject gently.  
"It was brown and had red eyes. Not like light brown but a darker brown. Kind of like chocolate."  
"So like this?" Derek ruffled Stiles' hair a bit.  
"Yeah! Like that." Stiles nodded.  
"You're an idiot for not saying anything." Derek narrowed his eyes.  
"Well, excuse me for not wanting to say anything because nobody actually listens to me!" Stiles sat up, knees on either side of Derek's thighs. "They say they listen but in reality, their minds are on other things!"  
"I listen." Derek said calmly.  
"No, you don't!" Stiles stood and walked over to the cliff. "You don't understand. Nobody understands!"  
"Tell me what I don't understand then." Derek stood next to him.  
"I want-I need to kill Deucalion. I just need to. He's hurting everyone I love!"  
"You don't think I understand that?"  
"No, I don't." Stiles turned around and faced Derek.  
"Kate." The name rolled off his tongue bitterly and made him scowl.  
"Oh." Stiles frowned and looked down. "Sorry. We have more in common than most people think." He looked back up at Derek. "Anyway, I need to figure up a plan on how to kill him. If I have to kill another Alpha to do it then I will."

Derek was silent for a moment. He was thinking about what he could do to stop Stiles or to at least take his mind off the Alpha business for a while.

"Well, don't you have-" Stiles was stopped by a pair of lips crashed to his and stilled. He didn't move until Derek backed away. "Um...what was that?" He blinked a few times.  
"I was trying to take your mind off of this whole Alpha mess." Derek sighed.  
"Well, I'm still thinking about it."  
"I noticed."  
"That means you have to try again." Stiles stepped into Derek's personal space and smirked.

Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles' new found confidence. He pondered the thought for a split second then moved one hand to the back of Stiles' neck as he brushed his lips against his mate's.  
Stiles tangled his fingers through Derek's hair and kissed the other wolf deeply. He felt his back press up against something and figure it was a tree and pulled Derek closer by the top edge of his jeans that hugged his hips low. Stiles moaned as Derek pushed his tongue past his lips and licked into his mouth.  
The last time they kissed was...well, the morning after Stiles' first full moon. It's been a long time since then. A couple months actually.  
It clicked in Stiles' mind what Danny was talking about and it made him break the kiss, but keeping close so their lips were still touching.

"So, Danny talked about how you see me more as just a member of the pack. That true?" Stiles danced his fingers along the small show of skin beneath Derek's shirt.  
"You're seriously talking about Danny right now?" Derek snarled. "And this new confidence thing is starting to aggravate." That only made Stiles grin.  
"But you like it when I aggravate you."

Derek backed away a bit and sighed heavily, running a hand down his face. He looked over at Stiles who still had that stupid grin on his face. It drove Derek crazy! This is not the Stiles he was used to and it was just strange.

"You've changed a lot since the other day." Derek frowned.  
"It's called confidence, Derek. Ever heard of it?"  
"It's that damn mark. I don't know what the hell it's done, but we're going to figure it out."  
"Derek-"  
"Now, Stiles. Or I'll call your dad." He threatened and that right there, broke Stiles' spirits.  
"You know I don't want him involved in this more than he is."

Derek cocked his head to the side and Stiles growled, following behind him as they walked towards Derek's vehicle. Stiles doesn't know why in the hell he got rid of the Camaro. It was sexy and it looked good next to his jeep to be honest. Great. Now he was pairing his jeep with a damn Camaro. What's next? A name for it? Maybe...Jeepmaro. He groaned and shook his head as he got into the all-terrain vehicle.

-

Deaton looked the mark over as Stiles waited patiently on the vet table. He narrowed his eyes and took a scalpel from the tray.

"Hold still." He put a hand on Stiles' bare shoulder and made a small cut along one of the lines of the mark across Stiles' shoulder blade.  
"Ow!" Stiles whined as Deaton moved away with something in his hand. "What the hell is that?" He looked at the black goo stuff in a small jar.  
"It's your blood."  
"It's _black_ if you didn't notice!"  
"You body is trying to heal the mark but you taking on this new confidence from it and accepting it, isn't letting you. It's almost the same as what happened to Scott when he was convinced that Derek's supposed death was his fault." Deaton nodded.  
"So, it's just...in my head?"  
"Exactly."

Stiles sighed and relaxed for a moment then rolled his shoulders and moved his neck. Derek watched as the mark slowly disappeared and nodded to Deaton who then left.

"Better?"  
"It was cool! I liked the mark!" Stiles frowned then looked at his pants and shoes then shrieked. "What the hell am I wearing?!"  
"Apparently skinny jeans and boots." Derek looked at the clothing and handed Stiles his shirt back. "I believe you're back to normal now." He nodded then walked out to his vehicle.  
"Hey!" Stiles pulled on his shirt then said thank you to Deaton as he ran after Derek, almost tripping out the door on his way out. "Hold up!" He stopped. "About earlier...yknow, _earlier_."  
"What about it?" Derek got into his vehicle and waited for Stiles to climb into the passenger seat before driving off.  
"I don't know. You never answered my question."  
"Well, you weren't really _you_ at the time. So, I saw no point."  
"I'm me now!" Stiles turned in his seat and faced Derek. "We haven't done anything like that since the morning after my first full moon. Remember at school?"  
"Yeah." Derek nodded.  
"You're not going to answer my question." Stiles sighed and faced the road ahead, listening to the sound of gravel for a few long minutes.

Derek glanced over at Stiles for a second then reached his hand over, taking Stiles' and gently rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand. He felt Stiles' eyes on him but kept facing the road then his mouth curved into a small smile when Stiles turn his own hand over and laced their fingers together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes in contact with Ennis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!!! :D
> 
> Have a chapter, babies.

It had been a week after that and Stiles decided that he needed to end this. Scott and Derek's help or not. He's stubborn and he knows it. He grabbed his red hoodie and walked far into the woods, stepping over a few fallen trees and over a small creek. It was sounding more and more like the Little Red Riding Hood story as he went along...only he isn't going to get eaten and neither was his grandmother and he sure as hell wasn't going to be saved by a lumber jack.

"Alright. Well, you see I've made up my mind." Stiles sighed then turned around with a growl when he heard a noise from behind.  
"Really now?" Ennis came in to view.  
"Where's Deucalion? I expected him to be here." Stiles backed away.  
"He couldn't make it. He told me to do this on my own." He smirked, eyes glowing red.

~~~

_"Due to recent events, Kali hasn't shown. She's been watching Stiles and making sure neither of us come near." Deucalion sighed. "I want you to track him and confront him. Kali will show and you kill her on sight. It will provoke him to kill you. I want you to let him do that." He nodded._  
 _"Are you-"_  
 _"Serious? Yes. You serve me. I am your Alpha and I'm giving you an order."_  
 _"Understood." Ennis nodded then left._

~~~

Stiles clenched his jaw together and backed away. He was wrong. He wasn't ready for this! His back hit a tree and Ennis stepped closer. Stiles shut his eyes tight then heard a loud crack like bones breaking. He opened his eyes to see Ennis knocked back and a female form crouching in front of him.

"Kali." Stiles muttered under his breath then watched Ennis stand.  
"Deucalion knew you would be here. You've been watching the Beta, making sure we don't come near." Ennis' eyes glowed red.  
"Leave him alone." Kali snarled.  
"Why have you been watching me?" Stiles spoke up, distracting the two.  
"Because," She took a breath. "You're my friend." She nodded, eyes glancing back at Stiles.

Stiles' mouth went agape slightly, looking at Kali then looked up as Ennis charged. He watched them throw around each other until Kali was pinned under Ennis' foot.

"Stop it!" Stiles shouted and Ennis turned around to smirk then brought his claws up to slash Kali's throat, killing her instantly.

Stiles watched the blood splatter to the ground then felt this overwhelming anger build inside of himself. He shifted and roared loudly, charging at Ennis. He shoved the Alpha back, making him land on his back. Ennis growled and stood, grabbing Stiles by his throat and lifted him from the ground. Stiles snarled and used his claws to dig into Ennis' arm and scrape, leaving large gashes and making the Alpha drop him. He knocked Ennis to the ground again and didn't think as he used his claws to dig into the Alpha's neck and rip out his throat, feeling the blood splatter onto his face and felt himself smirk as Ennis took his last breath.  
Stiles slowly calmed down, changing back. He looked at his bloody hands then down at Ennis and over at Kali. He stumbled back as he started shaking. Panic coursing through him as he started thinking. What has he done? What will he do next? What will Derek think? Will Scott be afraid of him now? More and more questions went through his mind as he fell to the ground. His whole body shook with such force. The words Melissa had told him went through his head, repeating itself. _The next one will be much worse._

"Stiles!" He heard the faint voice call as he curled in on himself. "Stiles!" The voice got louder then he felt a pair of hands on his side. "It'll be okay, Stiles. Just breathe." Scott. The voice was Scott.

Stiles shook and felt his bones start to move. What the actual hell? He moved away from Scott and opened his eyes, looking down at his hands. They were starting to get fur on the back of them. _Fur!_ He shut his eyes tight and screamed as pain started shooting through his body.

"Stiles!" He heard Scott yell, fear apparent in his voice.

After the pain subsided, Stiles felt his body give out and fell to his side. He was breathing heavy and he slowly open his eyes as he started regaining his strength. He knew he was an Alpha now but Derek didn't have this much trouble when he became one, so what was the problem?  
Stiles slowly started to stand but he was closer to the ground. He looked down and saw paws. He yelped and backed away, thinking it was something else but saw it was actually him.

"St-Stiles?" Scott's voice shook and Stiles startled, eyes flashing red and he backed away. "Stiles, it's okay." Scott put up his hands, stepping forward.

Stiles couldn't speak.

-

Scott felt his best friend was in trouble so he ran. He came across him shaking and shaking hard. He's never seem him have a panic attack like that. Scott looked over at the dead Alphas and knew. He stayed by his best friend's side and let him calm down then saw him move away. What happened next, shocked him. Stiles turned into an actual wolf. A huge brown wolf. He was smaller than Peter was, way smaller, but still pretty big for a wolf.

"Stiles, it's okay." He put up his hands and stepped closer.

Scott frowned as Stiles looked to both his sides, eyes landing on Kali. He watched as Stiles trotted over and laid down, head on her lifeless body. Scott heard him whine, long and loud, then watched him nose at her arm like he was trying to wake her up

"Stiles, she's gone." Scott slowly walked over and knelt next to his grieving friend.

Scott earned a growl and angry, but sad eyes glaring. He felt Stiles knocked him over and looked up as Stiles towered over him.

"She's gone." Scott repeated quieter and heard him whine again.

Scott sat up and felt Stiles curl against him, whimpering. He hugged the wolf, feeling the soft fur under his arms and hands. Stiles leaned against him and Scott held him tighter.

"Well, well." A snarky voice made them both jump.

Scott quickly stood and looked at Peter. He heard Stiles snarl and watched him slowly stalk forward.

"Oh, please. You don't have an affect on me." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Hm..." Peter walked around Stiles. "Derek is not going to be happy about his boyfriend being an Alpha."  
"Peter, leave him alone." Scott growled.  
"This is interesting. I'm sure Argent will be so pleased to know he has another Alpha to deal with. Although, I see two have already been taken care of. Good thing too. They were beginning to get on my nerves." He smirked, amused eyes landing on Stiles.

Scott watched as Stiles straightened, his body bigger now, and snarled, eyes glowing red. He lunged at Peter and missed.

"Let's play a game of tag." Peter growled and ran, Stiles close behind him.  
"Stiles!" Scott yelled then looked at the Alphas on the ground before running over after them.

-

Stiles ran and ran after Peter, anger pumping through his veins. All he saw was red. Literally. Killing Peter was what his mind was set on. He heard Scott behind them and Peter was picking up speed and so he did as well.

"Stiles!" He heard Scott yell again then heard a loud growl before he felt the wind get knocked out of him.

Stiles rolled with whatever ran into him then landed on top of it, growling loud, breathing heavy. He looked down to see Derek below him, staring. Stiles calmed down and moved off of Derek. He backed away, ears down and cowering.

"Stiles?" Derek sat up and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Stiles nodded and cowered even more, watching Derek move over to him.  
Derek reached a hand out hesitantly, stopping when Stiles whimpered then moved his hand again to rest on top of Stiles head. He gently scratched the top of the wolf's head, signalling it was okay.

"It's okay." Derek nodded and Stiles slowly moved closer.

Stiles moved close to Derek then nuzzled his head against his mate's throat, whimpering.

"What happened?" Derek frowned.

Stiles moved away and moved his head in a direction then started running, hearing Derek close behind. He stopped at the Alphas and felt Derek stand next to him.

"Which one?" Derek knew the answer, but he wanted to know for sure.

Stiles walked over to Ennis then moved away to let Derek over. He walked over to Kali and laid down, head resting on her stomach, watching Derek.  
Derek looked at Stiles and sighed, eyes locking with his mate's.

"We need to get you home. It's getting dark." Derek stood, but Stiles didn't move. "Stiles." He sighed.

Reluctantly Stiles stood and walked away, going back towards his house. He stopped, though, to watch Derek get rid of the bodies then turned back around.

\---

Stiles painfully shifted back human with Derek talking him through it and sighed tiredly. He grabbed a set of pajamas and walked to the bathroom to shower. He looked in the mirror and saw horror. Major blood splatter on his face and blood all over his hands. He stepped back then turned the water on in the shower, getting it hot before stepping in. Stiles watched the water turn from clear to deep red then slowly turn clear again as the blood washed down the drain.  
Stiles stepped out of the shower after he washed then pulled his pajama pants and shirt on. He walked out of the bathroom, eyes distant and his legs felt like they were going to give out. He felt a sob slowly break the surface then felt strong arms wrap around him to hold him up. Stiles tried to push Derek off but failed as he was weak. He gripped Derek's shirt in his fists and let out a strangled cry against his chest.  
So many thoughts raced through his mind. He was an Alpha now. He let Kali be killed. He killed Ennis. All of this was his fault. He shouldn't have gone out. It was stupid of him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has more nightmares.  
> Chris wants to try something since Deucalion said that Stiles was a powerful Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself that I wouldn't go so long without posting and I'm sorry.
> 
> So, here ya go. Hope it's okay.

_Stiles smirked as he looked down at a worried blue-eyed beta. He knelt down and lifted his hand, claws out and carded his fingers through dark hair._

_"Stiles, snap out of it." Derek growled._  
 _You did this to me. You got me bitten because you weren't strong enough. This is your fault." Stiles narrowed his now red eyes and let go._

_Derek opened his mouth to reply and stopped as a hand went through his chest. Stiles grinned as Derek started choking on his own blood, letting the wolf drop after he ripped his heart from his chest. He looked down at the lifeless body then watched the beats of the heart slow to nothing._

 

Stiles screamed and sat straight up in bed, panting and sweating. He patted his hands over his body then looked at them, seeing they were clean. He pressed the balls of his hands to his eyes and let out a whimper. More nightmares.  
Stiles looked over at the clock and saw that it read three in the morning. He had school in three hours and he had only gotten to sleep at midnight. He sighed heavily as he laid back down, not getting anymore sleep.

\---

"Mr. Stilinski!" A voice made him jump and look up.  
"Wha-"  
"Sleeping in my class?" Mr. Harris scowled.  
"Sorry. I just didn't get any sleep last night."

Stiles saw a look on Harris' face that he couldn't quite read then sighed as the bell rang. He grabbed his bag and started to walk out until that same voice stopped him.

"Stay for a minute, Mr. Stilinski."  
"Alright." Stiles sighed and waited until the other students left. "What?"  
"You haven't been sleeping. You're having nightmares."  
"How did you-"  
"I know. We'll just leave it at that. Finals are coming up, so if you need to take time off now to get your rest then you can. Just let me know."  
"Yes, sir." Stiles nodded and turned.  
"Oh and tell Derek that he doesn't need to watch the school. You're safe if you're here."  
"Uh, I'll do that." Stiles narrowed his eyes and nodded, leaving.

That was weird. Really, really weird. Mr. Harris knew probably everything and by 'everything' he means: he being a werewolf, the whole mate shebang with Derek, Deucalion, and he being an Alpha now. More importantly, why in hell was Derek watching the school? He gets that he wants to keep Deucalion away, but he's gone stalker mode.  
He looked at schedule and saw he had a free period and went outside. Sure enough...Derek. Stiles sighed heavily and walked over to the tree line.

"Harris said-"  
"I know what he said." Derek looked at Stiles.  
"Why are you watching the school? I know you want to keep Deucalion away, but you've gone full stalker mode on me." Stiles waved his hands.  
"Who said I was watching for Deucalion? The twins."  
"What about them?"  
"They go to school here now." Derek glanced at the school then looked back at Stiles, seeing the Alpha's mouth agape. "You didn't smell them?"  
"I knew there was a weird something here, but I just thought it was my senses acting crazy from changing into...this." Stiles motioned to himself, eyes sad, and sighed.  
"There's nothing wrong with-"  
"Everything is wrong here! I never wanted this! None of it!" Stiles raised his voice, earning a few looks from the students in the parking lot.  
"You need to calm down."  
"Why exactly?" Stiles growled.  
"Your eyes are red. I don't think you want to go back into class with red eyes."  
"I don't know how to-" Stiles stopped when he felt Derek's hands on either side of his head.  
"Look at me and relax." Derek said quietly.  
"Right." Stiles nodded quickly and tried to even out his breathing. "And it's not working." He moved Derek's hands from his face and started to pace. "I can't stop thinking about what I did. I think this is anxiety. Is this anxiety? Probably not." Stiles started speaking quicker. "I mean, I let my friend be killed and I didn't do anything to help her. I just stood there like an idiot."  
"Stiles-"  
"I saw Ennis looked at me before he slashed her throat. I got angry and went after him. His death was slower than hers. I even smiled when I saw him choking on his own blood. I'm a killer. These nightmares are starting to become more true like I'm psychic or something. Does this mean I'm psychic? Of course not."  
" _Stiles!_ " Derek bit out sharply, making the Alpha jump and eyes go back to normal.  
"Sorry." He ran a hand through his hair.  
"You had another nightmare last night, didn't you?"  
"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it. Have you seen Scott around?"  
"Allison."  
"Of course." Stiles sighed. "Okay. Well, I'll keep an eye out for you-know-who." He snorted a bit at the Harry Potter reference he just made and Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles walked off towards the school and went to the field. He wanted quiet time until he had to go back to class. He sat on the bleachers and sighed, taking in the outdoor smell. It was what he loved about the senses he had. He was able to smell the outdoors better and he loved it. He barely registered the twins sit on either side of him until they spoke.

"Hey, Stiles." Aiden grinned.  
"Oh, look at the time. I need to-"  
"Don't even try." Ethan put a hand on Stiles' shoulder, making him sit back down.  
"I can claw your eyes out." Stiles growled.  
"We're stronger than you even if you are an Alpha."  
"Apparently, you've forgotten what Deucalion said. I'm stronger than all of you." Stiles smirked, trying to keep his confidence act so he won't seem vulnerable.  
"Well," Aiden put a hand on Stiles' shoulder and dug his claws into the black fabric and through the skin, hearing the Alpha in the middle whimper. "We should mess with you then, but Deucalion told us to tell you something."  
"Be ready for what's next." Ethan copied his brother's actions and nodded before standing.  
"Right." Stiles gritted his teeth.  
"And he knows what your nightmares are about." Aiden let go and so did his brother then disappeared.

Stiles put his face in his hands and rolled his shoulders as the pain started to ease and the wounds healed. He sighed and looked at his now bloody shirt.

"Great." He muttered and went to the locker room. He pulled his shirt over his head and reached for another one.  
"Stilinski, what happened to the tattoo?" A guy pointed to his shoulder.  
"Uhm...I had it removed." He nodded, hoping that would work as an excuse. "Didn't really suit me." He shrugged.  
"Well, we thought it looked good." He glanced over at a couple other guys.  
"Sorry." Stiles sighed then cringed as he felt a hand on his bare shoulder.  
"It's fine." He nodded and smiled before walking off.  
"Um, okay?" Stiles shook his head and put a white shirt on.

-

Stiles looked up as he saw someone sit across the lunch table from him and grinned.

"Hey, Scott."  
"Hey! How're you feeling?"  
"Better, I guess." He took a bite out of his sandwich.  
"After school, we have to go over to the Argents'." Scott said quickly, making Stiles stopped chewing then swallow.  
"What?"  
"Chris wants to know how strong you are."  
"And if I don't want to go?"  
"Stiles, come on!"  
"Scott, listen to me. I don't want to get involved with them. I know me being this already involves me, but I don't want to be his test subject."  
"He's not-"  
"I know exactly what he's going to do." Stiles narrowed his eyes and earned the puppy-eyes from his best friend. "Don't even think about it. That's not going to work."  
"Please?"  
"You want more time with Allison, don't you?" Stiles sighed as Scott nodded then groaned. "Fine! Just don't say I never did anything for you and you owe me big time."  
"Deal."

\---

Stiles shuddered as Chris lit up a cattle prod, hearing the electricity run through it. It gave him a flashback to when he was tortured.

"Wait!" Scott stopped him. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
"If he's as strong as that Alpha said, he wouldn't react the way other wolves would to the electricity."  
"Need I remind you he was tortured with it?!" Another voice made them turn and look.  
"Lydia, what are you doing here?"  
"I have studying with Allison, but it's now being put on hold. Look at him!" She motioned to Stiles who was watching the electricity in the cattle prod with fear in his eyes all the while starting to shake. "Turn it off!" Lydia narrowed her eyes and Chris clicked the off switch. "Stiles?" She slowly walked over, careful not to scare him. "It's okay now. He's not going to use it, alright?"

Stiles heard Lydia's voice and blinked, looking over at her. She had a small, assuring smile on her face. He slowly nodded and she put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently and then led him to sit down.

"You are out of your mind!" Scott waved his hands at Chris.  
"Scott." Allison frowned.  
"No." Scott shook his head then looked at Chris. "You know the effect it has on him! If I knew you were going to do this, I wouldn't have brought him over!" His voice grew louder.  
"We need to know." Chris said calmly as if he isn't getting yelled at.  
"For what? Your own entertainment?!" Scott raised his eyebrow. "We're leaving." He walked over to Stiles, who was still in a state of shock, and helped Lydia walk him to the car.  
"Scott!" Allison yelled, but he didn't stop until he got Stiles in the passenger seat of the jeep.  
"Did you know?" Scott turned to her.  
"Scott-"  
"Did you know he was doing this or not?" He clenched his jaw, avoiding eye contact.  
"I did, but Scott, we-"

Scott turned and got into the driver's side and pulled out of the driveway. He heard Allison call his name again, but ignored it and kept driving. He glanced over at Stiles and frowned.

"I'm sorry, man." Scott sighed.

Scott pulled into Stiles' driveway and such off the engine. He helped Stiles out and inside, seeing the Sheriff had gone to work already. Scott took his friend upstairs and put him on the bed, taking off their shoes then laid next to him.

"It's not your fault, Scott." Stiles finally spoke after a few minutes, messing with the sleeve of Scott's shirt. "You didn't know."  
"I should have."

Stiles sighed and didn't even look up as Derek walked in, well, jumped through his window. He just cover his head with the covers and sighed, closing his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott hasn't called Stiles in a few days.  
> A certain demon wolf has something to do with it.  
> Stiles snaps.

Stiles noticed when he took the form of a wolf, it was calming. His senses were more sensitive and he could smell the calm in the woods where he usually went, but Scott had told him to stay home and not go out just in case Chris Argent wanted to try something again.  
He told his dad and showed him the whole 'I am an actual wolf now' thing and it didn't seem to phase him much, like he expected it.  
Stiles was in his wolf form now, lying on his bed, window open to smell the outdoors. He kept thinking back to the electricity and how he heard the volts and energy running through the cattle prod. He also thought about what the twins had told him. He shuddered and let out a long whine then looked up as he heard someone come through his window. Guess who. Derek, again.

"I know there's a front door, but it's locked." Derek put his hands in his jacket pockets, seeing Stiles roll his red eyes.

Derek sensed something was bothering his mate and he had an idea of what it was. The Argents. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and hesitantly scratched the top of Stiles' head, feelings the wolf lean into the touch.

"What else is bothering you?"

Stiles let out a sigh and shook his head then pushed Derek to lay down so he can lay his head on Derek's chest, watching him. Derek toed off his shoes and moved to lay in the middle of the bed, watching Stiles lay back down.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Derek sighed and Stiles shook his head again, nosing Derek's hand until it was scratching his head again.

-

Stiles walked into his bedroom and smiled softly when he saw Derek still sleeping. Derek looked vulnerable and not so mean looking when he was asleep. Stiles chuckled and sighed quietly, watching.

"You know," Derek's voice made Stiles jump. "Watching people sleep is creepy. You said it yourself."  
"Uh, well, you looked calm...peaceful, when you're sleeping and a not so mean grumpy cat." Stiles scratched the back of his head.  
"I do not look like-" Derek stopped with a sigh when Stiles grinned. "Nevermind." He rolled his eyes and sat up. "You need to talk to me."  
"I can keep it to myself. It's nothing." Stiles shook his head and walked over, sitting next to him.  
"Where's Scott?"  
"I haven't seen him since Thursday. I'm starting to get a little worried."  
"I'll get Isaac to look for him." Derek nodded.  
"I do have a question though. Been wanting to ask this for a while. Okay, so, I get we're mates, alright? But how do others act? I've never seen-"  
"Scott and Allison." Derek stopped him.  
"Oh." Stiles nodded. "So, that's how most act?"  
"It's all according to their relationship before. Like ours was hate that turned into hardly a friendship. More of an acquaintance and most of the time still is." Derek looked at Stiles. "Scott and Allison...Well, you know how that is."  
"Lovey-doviness that's sickening to watch most of the time?"  
"Yep." Derek smiled slightly.  
"You should do that more often and it not be sarcastic."  
"What?"  
"Smile. It looks good on you." Stiles smiled.

Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles put a goofy grin on his face then pushed his face away, hearing Stiles laugh.

"Stiles, you do need to talk about it." Derek said after a moment.  
"I know." Stiles sighed, looking down. "Hey, can you do that thing you do with your hand and my hair?" He closed his eyes as Derek carded his fingers through his hair and smiled. "Well, the twins cornered me the other day and told me something that's been bothering me." Stiles leaned away when he felt Derek tense and move his hand away.  
"What'd they say?" Derek gritted his teeth.  
"They told me Deucalion had a message for me. They said to 'expect what's next'. I don't know what he means. Wait, what if that's why Scott hasn't answered me or come back? What if Deucalion has him?" Stiles stood and ran a hand through his hair, now pacing. "What if he's hurt? That would be my fault. All of this is my fault. If I had just kept walking to my jeep that day-"  
"Stiles," Derek stopped him by standing and putting his hands on Stiles' arms. "This isn't your fault. None of it is. Scott is probably at home with his mom."  
"Do you honestly believe that?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.  
"No."  
"I need to try calling him again." Stiles grabbed his phone from under his pillow.

Stiles scrolled through his contacts and click on Scott's icon, hitting call and holding it to his ear. He blinked and looked up as it was answered.

"Scott, what the hell? You haven't answered my calls or messages and you haven't called me back or come by. You-"  
"Stiles." Scott's weak voice stopped him and Stiles felt all the blood rush from his body. He was sure he has turned paler than he usually is.  
"Scott, where the hell are you?"  
"I don't know where I am. I was hit over the head and I woke up here."  
"Okay. What do you see? Tell me what you see." Stiles looked around and grabbed his red jacket, putting it on his arms and slipping on his shoes.  
"Um," Scott swallowed, obviously looking around. "It's dark."  
"Hear. What do you hear?"  
"A railroad and...and machinery." Scott sighed.  
"Alright. Probably a warehouse. I swear to God if Deucalion has something to do with-"  
"He does." Scott interrupted. "His scent along with two others are all over this place. Stiles, whatever you're thinking, don't do it."  
"We're gonna get you out, alright? I got Derek here. I can get Lydia and...and the Argents," He was hesitant with the name. "to help. I'll do whatever I have to."  
"Stiles." Another voice appeared on the line and he knew exactly who it was. "I told you to expect this."  
"Actually, your two pets told me. Probably because you don't have the junk to tell me yourself. You're scared of me because you said it yourself. I'm more powerful than you." Stiles was now driving towards the Argent house.  
"You think you're funny, don't you?"  
"Oh, I think I'm hilarious."  
"Will you be laughing when I rip your best friend's throat out?" Deucalion's words made Stiles come to a screeching halt.  
"I swear to God, you touch him-"  
"There we go. Rage. Anger. That's the key to your change, isn't it? Hm. This will be fun." _Click_ and the line was dead.  
"Stiles." Derek looked over at the Alpha with worried eyes.  
"I'm going to rip his lungs out!" Stiles growled, it rumbling loud in his chest as he sped off.

-

"Wow. You guys...have a lot of weapons. I knew you had a lot, just not...this many." Stiles looked at everything.  
"There's more in the basement."  
"Wh-"  
"But that's not important right now." Chris looked at Stiles. "What did he say?"  
"He said railroads and machinery. Wait a minute." Stiles frowned then ran over to the map.  
"What is it?" Allison looked up from gathering arrows.  
"It's a warehouse next to railroads and an active railroad at that. I was there. I've been there before." Stiles pointed to a spot on the map.  
"What?"  
"Yeah. Remember when Kali ripped me to shreds?" He looked up at Derek who nodded. "That's where he is. They took Scott there. Oh, he really isn't that smart." Stiles smirked, looking down at the map.  
"We should go then. We have an arson here. Enough to bring him down."  
"Not if I get to him first." Stiles looked up, eyes bright red

\---

"Can you sense any danger? Like an ambush or something?" Stiles stood next to Lydia, watching to warehouse.  
"Stiles, I'm a banshee. I sense when people are going to die or who is already dead." Lydia rolled her eyes.  
"Well, anything with that?"

Lydia took a moment and shook her head.

"Not right now."  
"Not right now? Does that mean somebody is going to die later or-"  
"It means I can't tell." She looked at him.  
"Sorry. Sorry." Stiles frowned. "Well, I say to stay out here with Allison and hide. You won't be much good in there."  
"I was planning to do that anyway." Lydia turned and went to where Allison was hidden.

Stiles muttered under his breath then looked up as Derek stood next to him.

"So this is it, huh?" Stiles sighed. "The big fight. At least we don't have to worry about Ennis getting in our way."  
"Stiles, you need to let Allison get a shot on Deucalion and weaken him before you attack." Derek looked to his side at Stiles.  
"Derek, I can do this. I'm strong enough."  
"You can barely hold me down!"  
"Nothing bad is going to happen as long as none of you interfere!" Stiles' eyes looked at each person. "Just trust me. If you haven't trusted me before, trust me now." He looked at Derek.

Derek's eyes searched Stiles face for a fault and nodded when he didn't see one. He took a step forward as Stiles started towards the building and felt Stiles stopped him, telling him to wait.  
Stiles walked into the warehouse and looked around.

"Scott!" He called then heard a small noise come from a corner and ran towards it. "Scott! Hey, man." Stiles knelt down in front of his bleeding friend. "Lemme look at ya." He checked him over and saw that it was his head that was bleeding. "It's not that bad." He lied and slowly got Scott to stand.  
"Stiles, you need to leave." Scott whined.  
"No way, José." Stiles shook his head then stopped when he saw a shadow. "Maybe not this way." He turned and saw another one. "Or that way." Stiles backed away and sat Scott back down in the corner. "Here." He shrugged off his jacket and put it behind Scott's head. "Stay."

Stiles waited for Scott to nod before moving forward and seeing the twins circle him.

"So, you're the bitches?" Stiles watched them. "Two Alphas who can't get a pack of their own? How pathetic is that?" He heard them snarl and he smirked. "I mean, you're under the control of an Alpha who doesn't even have the junk to face his enemy. I say just leave and create your own pack."  
"We don't have to listen to what you say." Aiden roared and charged.  
"Aiden, don't!" Ethan yelled.

Stiles turned and grabbed Aiden by the throat and dug his claws into the wolf's neck. He growled, eyes red, and roared loudly, appointing his authority.

"I am stronger than you!" Stiles yelled, hand closing tighter.  
"Go ahead. Kill him." A voice grew closer until Stiles saw Deucalion stop in front of him. "Become a killer. Do it."

Stiles looked back at Aiden and tightened his grip once more before letting go, dropping the weaker Alpha on the floor. He watched as Ethan rushed over to his twin brother and looked at the marks Stiles had left on Aiden's neck.

"I'm not you. I'll never be like you." Stiles looked at Deucalion.  
"Your dreams tell you differently."  
"They're not true."  
"Have they been wrong before? Even if there was a small little detail different? Like the one where you saw yourself killing Kali and you became an Alpha? It was true, except Ennis did the job and you killed him, but you're still an Alpha. Just like your dream."  
"Shut up." Stiles frowned.  
"I did you a favor."  
"I didn't want any of this! None of this was ever good to me!"  
"So your relationship with Derek wasn't good?"  
"What-You're getting off subject."  
"Am I? When you changed, it triggered something, didn't it? You found out you were mates. That wasn't good?"  
"You're just trying to get me distracted! It's not going to work!"

Deucalion chuckled, smirking.

-

"Allison, do you have a shot?" Chris said over his walky-talky.  
"No. Dad, Stiles is in my shot. I can't shoot with him where he is." She replied, glancing over at Lydia who was chewing her nails nervously.  
"We'll figure something out." Chris sighed then looked at Derek.  
"I know." He nodded.  
"Be careful." Chris watched as Derek jumped down and went inside.

-

Stiles growled then looked up as Derek walked through the doors.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing here?" Stiles narrowed his eyes.  
"Hello, Derek. You've come to get Stiles out of the way so your archer can shoot?" Deucalion kept facing Stiles and Derek stopped. "You didn't think I knew." He smirked. "Well, I also know that you have another hunter and a banshee waiting outside. If only you knew her power, you'd use it against me. I might just have to get her to join my pack. Hm. What's her name again? Lydia."  
"Don't you dare get near her!" Stiles roared, fangs and claws out.  
"Stiles, this is exactly what he wants!" Derek put his hands on Stiles' chest, holding him back.  
"Then let him get what he wants." Stiles growled and pushed Derek out of the way.

Stiles lunged at Deucalion and saw the other Alpha turn into something different. A Demon Wolf. Something he's read about. They're strong...very strong. He felt a hand grabbed his throat and lift him up.

"You're strong, but not strong enough." Deucalion growled and shoved Stiles into the wall, hand still around his throat.  
"You lied." Stiles coughed, clawing at the hand cutting off his air.  
"It's what I do." Deucalion smirked. "Now it's time for your friends to die." He growled then shifted as something hit his back.

The demon wolf reach his free hand back and pulled out the arrow, crushing it in his hand. No effect.

"Leave him alone!" Stiles yelled as he saw the twins pin Derek to the floor. "Just leave him alone!" He said quieter.

The twins smirked and dug their claws into Derek's skin, making the Beta growl in pain.  
Stiles clenched his jaw together, closing his eyes as a scream was then ripped from his mate. He opened his eyes and they were glowing bright red. He shoved Deucalion off and roared, feeling his body quickly shift and he was now a wolf. Stiles lunged, grabbing one Alpha by the back of the neck and shook once, breaking it and tearing.

"Aiden!" Ethan backed away from Stiles, watching in horror as his brother was ripped apart.

Stiles looked up at the other twin and snarled, ears going back as he stalked forward. He heard nothing but static in his ears and a faint voice calling his name. He lunged and pinned Ethan to the floor. Stiles snapped his jaws at the Alpha's head as hands held him from moving any closer. All he heard was a scream before he growled and grabbed Ethan's throat with his teeth, ripping it out. He shook his head and looked up to see Scott staring then turned to see Deucalion with his hand over Derek's throat, claws out. Stiles snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are Ethan and Aiden considered "Major Characters"?
> 
> Also: There might be two more chapters after this one. Most likely only one, it's according and before you ask. No sequel.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds out why he's having the dreams.  
> Scott is hurt and Stiles needs to do something, bringing the two bros close again.

_**~Earlier~** _

Scott was able to see what was going on but there was still ringing in his ears where he'd had been hit, so he couldn't hear anything. He saw Stiles' eyes flash red and the anger he saw before he transformed wasn't like anything he'd seen before. Scott watched as his best friend grabbed Aiden by the back of his neck and rolled, snapping it in one quick movement and started tearing him apart piece by piece.

"Stiles!" He screamed his friend's name, trying to get him to stop but no luck.

Scott watched as Stiles pinned Ethan to the ground and snapped at his neck, but Ethan's hands held Stiles' head away from him. He saw the Alpha's arms start to shake, getting weaker then watched as Stiles took that moment to lunge and rip out his throat. Stiles shook his head then looked up at him. Scott stared at him, mouth agape and in shock. He looked at Derek as Stiles turned around and saw Deucalion having an advantage.

 

_**~Present~** _

"Leave him alone!" Scott yelled, shaking his head, trying to get the ringing to go away, only making it worse and he blacked out.

-

Stiles snarled and stalked forward, crouching and putting his ears back while baring his teeth at Deucalion. He watched Deucalion's claws dig into Derek's neck, his mate's eyes flashing blue, and he stopped.

"Not so tough now, are we?" Deucalion grinned, baring his fangs and eyes bright red. "Your dreams. Don't you want to know where they're from?" He tilted his head, Stiles sighing. "Me. I make you see what's coming. You're never ready for it which makes it fun. It adds to the guilt that's growing inside you. You see what happens, but you're unable to stop it." Deucalion grinned.

Stiles growled then looked at Derek whose eyes are shut tightly and his jaw clenched at the pain of the claws digging into his neck. He looked up as he heard a scream then saw Deucalion jerk back to cover his ears. Stiles barked and lunged at the Demon Wolf, knocking him to the floor. He yelped as claws slashed his neck then he grabbed Deucalion's throat with his jaws and jerked, decapitating the Demon Wolf. The static stopped.  
The Alpha stumbled a bit then looked over at Scott as he smelled blood, his mind set on his best friend now, and whined, limping over to him. He nosed his arm gently until his head was under his best friend's arm before laying down, head in Scott's lap.

\---

Stiles propped his sock-covered feet up on the hospital bed and watch his best friend. He saw Scott start to fidget and heard him whimper. He grabbed the Beta's hand and started taking the pain away, watching black veins travel down Scott's arm and travel up his. Stiles felt the pain and it wasn't nice. He gripped his friend's hand tightly then let go, shuddering as the black veins slowly disappeared.

"Stiles?" Scott's voice was quiet and weak.  
"Hey, buddy." Stiles smiled.  
"Am I..." Scott trailed off then sucked in a breath. "Am I dead?"  
"It might feel like it, but no."  
"What're you doing here?" He mumbled, looking at Stiles.  
"Looking after my best friend, that's what. By the way, you got blood all over my jacket."  
"Sorry." Scott frowned, shutting his eyes tightly.

Stiles sighed and shook his head, reaching over and gripping Scott's hand again, taking the pain away. He heard Scott take in a sharp breath then relax as some of the pain went away.

"You'll be alright, Scott." Stiles ran his thumb back and forth across the back of Scott's hand, looking up as Allison slowly entered the room. "I'll leave you two to-"  
"No, it's okay. I just wanted to check on him. How is he?" Allison chewed her thumb nail, eyes looking over Scott.  
"Want me to lie?"  
"Stiles." She looked at him with a frown.  
"Well, he's in pain. A lot of pain." Stiles held up his own arm to show her the black veins slowly disappearing before taking Scott's hand again.

Stiles watched as Allison took Scott's other hand and raised it to kiss it softly, gripping it tightly. He saw tears well up in her eyes.

"He'll be okay, Allison." Stiles assured her quietly.  
"Why do I get the feeling he won't?" She looked at Stiles, holding back tears.  
"Because you're upset."

Allison nodded then looked at Scott again before taking the seat next to him and curled up in the chair, still holding Scott's hand then something clicked in his mind. Derek.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I-I need to check on something." Stiles frowned and stood.

Stiles took a moment to draw a little more pain and have Scott relaxed for a while before he gets back. He let go and walked out of the room, looking around. He walked around to the front desk and saw Derek talking with Melissa.

"Derek?" Stiles breathed, stopping in his tracks.  
"Stiles?" Derek swallowed, doing the same.

Stiles smiled in relief then rushed over, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck, hugging him tightly and feeling strong arms wrap around his waist in return.

"You're okay." The Alpha muttered, pressing his face into the crook of Derek's neck.  
"Yeah." Derek tightened his arms around Stiles' waist, gripping the white shirt in his fist as he buried his face into Stiles' neck, taking in his scent.

Stiles stepped back after a minute and turned Derek's head, seeing the marks still there and growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Stiles, it's okay." Derek turned to face him again, eyes looking where the marks once were on Stiles, seeing nothing.

Stiles sucked in a sharp breath and hugged Derek tightly again, his arms wrapping around Derek's middle and his face pressed to the middle of Derek's chest. Derek sighed and pulled Stiles close, resting his chin on the top of his Alpha's head.

"You shouldn't have gone in. I wanted you to stay away." Stiles' voice was muffled by Derek's shirt.  
"Well, it happened. Right now we need to worry about Scott and Lydia."  
"Wait." Stiles backed away. "What's wrong with Lydia?" He frowned, eyes worried.  
"She passed out."  
"And nobody felt the need to tell me?!" Stiles yelled, earning glares.  
"Quiet down, Stiles."  
"Where?"  
"Three doors down on your right." Derek sighed.

Stiles pushed past Derek and ran down the hall, stopping at the open door and looked in at Lydia who was awake and sitting up. He knocked on the door and she looked up, smiling softly.

"Hey, Stiles." She turned the television off.  
"Nobody told me you were in here. Allison told me you were with my dad, but he's not here and then Derek just told me you passed out. Are you okay? You look okay." Stiles spoke quickly as he walked over, standing next to the bed and she grinned.  
"I'm fine. Your dad stepped out to get something to eat and I told them not to tell you. I know you had to take care of Scott. I didn't want to have you worry even more."  
"So, you're okay?"  
"I'm okay." She nodded. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Thanks to you. Really, if you hadn't screamed, Derek would be dead and probably me too."  
"Well, it's a specialty." Lydia giggle a bit.  
"And that's why I love you." Stiles leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I know. Now, let me see the eyes."

Stiles grinned and his eyes glowed bright red. He saw her smiled more and he made them brown again.

"I like them better when they're brown even though the red is pretty."  
"Pretty? They're badass." Stiles waved his hands then looked up as his dad walked in. "Hey, dad."  
"Hey, Stiles. You alright?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good." John ruffled his son's hair.  
"Hold it." Stiles stopped his dad from walking away and leaned over, smelling him. "Fries and fried chicken with mashed potatoes."  
"Um..."  
"Dad!" Stiles crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. "You realize that stuff is going to kill you."  
"Stiles, behave." Lydia smacked his side from where she sat.  
"Sorry." He sighed then looked at his dad. "Sorry." He frowned.  
"It's fine." John grinned then sat down. "And it was good, by the way."  
"Wha-"  
"Stiles!" Lydia's voice was sharp, making him stop. "And you behave too." She pointed to the Sheriff and he threw up his hands in defeat.

Stiles grinned, mocking his dad before he felt his phone go off, seeing it was Allison.

"Stilinski phone. State your business, Ms. Huntress." He smiled.  
"Stiles, Scott is whimpering and moving about. I can't help him. I don't know what to do." She spoke quickly, her voice shaking .  
"Alright. I'll be there in a second. Just try to talk to him." He nodded then left the room, running to Scott's room, hanging up.

Stiles got to Scott's room and rushed over to him.

"Scott? Hey, look at me." Stiles held his friend's head still with both hands.  
"Stiles, it hurts!" Scott cried, gripping his best friend's arms so tightly it made Stiles growl.  
"Allison, I need you out of here. Right now." Stiles looked at her and she left the room, standing outside the now closed door.

Stiles looked him over then pinned Scott's arms down by his sides.

"Look at me." Stiles climbed onto the bed and used his own legs to pin Scott's down, holding him completely still. "Scott, look at me." His eyes glowed red.

Scott opened his eyes with a gasp and they turned gold, looking into Alpha red eyes. His breathing slowed as well as his heart rate, seeing calm in Stiles' eyes. Scott whined back in his throat at the pain in his body and Stiles started taking it away. The Alpha felt his arms tingle and start to go numb with pain then let go after a few moments when he was sure Scott was okay. He let out a huff in exhaustion then felt Scott pull him down into a hug. Stiles relaxed and shifted, getting comfortable, tangling his legs with Scott's and head on the- _his_ Beta's chest, tucked under his chin.

"Never thought you'd become my Alpha." Scott let out a huff, a tired laugh.  
"Well, I suck at it." Stiles muttered. "Dude, do you realize that if what just happened was shown on TV, it'd look like some weird sex thing." He snorted, tiredly.  
"Oh god. Shut up." Scott groaned.  
"We need sleep now."  
"Agreed."  
"Another step in weird sex is sleep."  
"Oh, my god! Stiles, shut the hell up!" Scott smacked him in the back of the head.  
"Ow!" The Alpha rubbed his head and yes, it did hurt because he's too exhausted to be Mr. Tough Guy right now. "You love me." He smiled.  
"Sometimes I wonder why." Scott sighed and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep and so did Stiles.

Allison walked back in after a few minutes of quiet and sighed in relief, seeing Scott was okay. She smiled and took a picture before closing the door and going to Lydia's room to show her the image.

"That's cute." The banshee smiled. "Send it to me." She nodded. "I'm glad he's okay. We all made it out alive, shockingly."  
"You were a big help. The fake 'someone is about to die' scream really worked." Allison smiled, settling down in the chair next to the bed.  
"For a second, I thought it wouldn't."  
"Well, we need sleep."

Lydia nodded then laid back down and fell asleep, Allison soon following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER ^_^
> 
> If there's any questions, please do ask.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has two new Betas.  
> Pack cuddles.

About a month later, things were normal again. Well, as normal as you can get when you're an Alpha who has to train two newly turned werewolves.

"Caitlin, your turn." Stiles looked at her.  
"Okay!" She smiled and walked over.  
"Alright. I want you to come after me with everything you got. I need to test your strength."

Stiles grinned as she was able to make him stumble. It was a really good thing. It meant she was strong, but also needed a lot of practice. He'll get Derek to help with that. Speaking of which, Derek disappeared earlier and hasn't been back.

"Scott, have you seen Derek?"  
"Nah, man. Not since earlier."  
"Alright. Well, your turn." Stiles smiled and Scott put down his juice box that he insisted on getting.  
"Prepare to get your butt kicked."  
"Yeah, right."

Stiles grunted as he was tackled to the floor of the loft by Scott and looked up into golden eyes. He smirked and hooked his leg around Scott's waist and flipped them over, switching their positions.

"You two are going to end up hurting yourselves." Allison said from where she sat at the table with Lydia.  
"We used to do this when we were kids. I used to not be able to because I didn't have werewolfy power like he d-" Stiles stopped talking as he was flipped over and held face down onto the floor, Scott's knee digging into his back and a hand on the back of his neck.  
"Ha! Never get distracted."  
"Not my fault your girlfriend distracted me."

Stiles rolled his eyes and wiggled to get free and sat up, raising an eyebrow as Caitlin and Heather started growling and staring at the door.

"What?"  
"Well." Peter's voice was heard as the loft door was opened.  
"Go away." Stiles sighed and looked over at Caitlin and Heather, calming them down. "What do you want?" He stood and gave the two girls a juice box.  
"I heard you were training. I wanted to watch."  
"That's not creepy at all." Stiles started to turn around then yelped as a hand grabbed his throat and pinned him to one of the pillars. "Oh, my god."  
"Never turn your back on your opponent. Do you know nothing?"  
"Didn't really expect you to act. Just like Deucalion, I thought you didn't have the junk to do it and you know what happened to him." Stiles smirked, wincing slightly as claws dug into skin and held up a hand to stop Scott from doing anything.  
"Peter, let him go." An irritated sigh interrupt then and Peter let go.  
"Aw, come on. Can't I have a little fun with this? I'm trying to help."  
"You're trying to get yourself killed." Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles cleared his throat and rubbed his neck as the marks started to heal. He glared at Peter then looked at Derek, arms crossed.

"Where have you been?"  
"Out." Derek sat a bag on the table and motioned for the other Betas to go through it.  
"You bought sandwiches."  
"They can't go hungry." He looked at Stiles who nodded in agreement.  
"Well, Caitlin was able to make me stumble and Scott just knocked me to the ground." Stiles sighed.  
"And Heather?"  
"A lot of training still."  
"You're not being hard enough on them."  
"I'm not going to break their bones like you did with yours!" The Alpha frowned.  
"How good of fighters were mine?"  
"Really good."  
"Okay then."  
"Still not breaking their bones..." Stiles muttered.  
"Fine. There's always other methods."  
"We are no inflicting violence on them!" Stiles snapped, eyes flashing red.

Derek raised an eyebrow and shook his head, looking over at the two girls who were huddle up to Scott and eating a sandwich. He rolled his eyes and walked up the spiral steps, disappearing to upstairs.

"You're a jerk!" Stiles yelled after him then sat down.  
"For once, I agree." Peter sat down in a chair in the corner.  
"Don't you have somebody to go stalk or something?" Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Rude and no." He rolled his eyes.  
"What, is that like a Hale trait or something? All of you roll your eyes."  
"It's a gift."  
"It's something."

-

Stiles reluctantly let Peter and Derek help, though he was really really on the verge of saying no to the both of them, but they had been Alphas for longer than he has and he needed all the help he could get. He told them that if they broke any bones on purpose, he would claw them and they all knew Alpha inflicted wounds take a whole lot longer to heal.

"I hate you so much right now." Scott huffed and looked up at Stiles who had him pinned to the floor.  
"Why because I'm kicking your ass?" He smirked.  
"I'm gonna have to go up against Peter in a minute."  
"Learn to deal with it. It's gonna happen on a regular basis."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes." Stiles frowned and helped Scott up.

Stiles raised an eyebrow as Derek stood in front of him.

"You need training also." Derek nodded.  
"I can just turn wolf and snap off heads like I did before. I'm fine."  
"You can't do that all the time, but fine."

Derek turned around then came back with a fist about to punch Stiles. He raised an eyebrow as the Alpha caught it then tried with his other hand and Stiles caught it. Not too bad.  
Stiles smirked and looked at Derek and began blocking the hits that were coming at him.

"I told you I didn't need it. Who do you think I trained with while you were on leave or whatever?" Stiles raised an eyebrow. "I trained with an Alpha, Derek."  
"Kali." Derek narrowed his eyes.  
"Yep." He smiled.

After a few minutes Stiles was able to pin Derek to the floor.

"That was fun." Stiles grinned, out of breath.  
"Who said I was done?" Derek smirked and switched their positions, now towering over Stiles.  
"I still pinned you. You only have the advantage now because I'm tired." Stiles wiggled to keep Derek's knee from digging into his thigh anymore.  
"I still win." The Beta nodded and smiled slightly when Stiles leaned up and bumped his nose against his cheek in affection and defeat.  
"Fine. You win."  
"Aw!" A couple voices made them both jump and look.

Allison, Lydia, Caitlin, and Heather were watching them with grins.

"Oh, my god." Stiles huffed and laid back down.

Derek got to his feet and held out a hand to help Stiles stand then sat down on the couch next to Scott.

"I hate you four."  
"You love us." Lydia smiled.  
"I wonder why most of the time."  
"Ouch." Heather put her hand over her heart in fake hurt and smiled.  
"You guys haven't even broken a sweat. Were Derek and I the only ones-"  
"Yes. We wanted to watch." Caitlin nodded. "Watching and observing are key points." She pointed at him and smiled.  
"You guys are just lazy."  
"That too." Heather nodded.  
"You two make me wonder why I decided to bite you."  
"Because nobody else is your friend besides Danny and you said you weren't going to turn him." Caitlin sighed.  
"Oh, right." Stiles frowned.

-

Stiles walked around in the woods, hands in his pockets and sighed. Every time he looked in the mirror, he saw a monster. He hardly changed into his wolf form anymore. When he did, he kept hearing Deucalion's voice saying, _"Become a killer. Become the killer you were meant to be."_ He knew Deucalion was dead because they ended up burning the bodies and Stiles will never forget the smell of burning flesh, but his voice sounded like he was still there.

"You really shouldn't be out here alone." A voice came from behind, making Stiles turn and see nothing.  
"Oh yeah? What'll happen if I stay out here?" Stiles raised an eyebrow, looking around.  
"Somebody could sneak up behind you and kill you." Derek tapped Stiles' shoulder, watching the Alpha flail and fall on his rear. "See?"  
"You ass!" Stiles frowned then sat up and lunged, tackling Derek to the ground, pinning him by the wrists.  
"I was right though." Derek looked up at Stiles.  
"Nobody has tried it yet." The Alpha grinned and Derek rolled his eyes with a sigh.  
"You're thinking too much and something's bothering you." He sat up.  
"The same thing as usual."  
"You're still hearing him talk to you?"  
"Yeah, but he keeps repeating the same thing over again. Talking about how I should kill and become a killer." Stiles frowned then smiled when Derek nuzzled his neck. "Why do you do that?"  
"It makes you feel better, doesn't it?"  
"Maybe a little." He smiled. "Okay. Maybe a lot better."  
"Okay then. That's why I do it." Derek smiled against Stiles' neck.  
"But seriously...what if one day I do kill someone? An innocent person."  
"You won't." Derek leaned back to look at Stiles.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because you're a nice person who wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was threatening."  
"So you're saying I only hurt people if they're threatening?"  
"Yes." Derek nodded.  
"That makes it so much better." Stiles replied sarcastically and stood, helping Derek up also.  
"You're not going to kill anybody because I won't let you."  
"You know something?"  
"Hm."  
"I told Deucalion that I didn't want this anymore." Stiles paused when Derek hugged him from behind and buried his face into the Alpha's neck. "I've changed my mind to a point. I don't mind it anymore. The only draw back is having to train Betas who are lazy." He snorted lightly, feeling Derek smiled against his neck.  
"I told you we could do it my way."  
"You are _not_ ," He elbowed Derek in the stomach. "Inflicting pain on my babies, sir. You're just rude."  
"Though it's effective." Derek bit Stiles neck and the Alpha jumped away.  
"Don't think you're going to get your way by using that. Not gonna happen." Stiles backed away as Derek walked forward. "No." He backed away until he was running. "Still a no!" He stopped after a moment then looked around, narrowing his eyes. "Oh gee. Just leave me out here to-" Stiles grunted as he was pushed up against a tree and kissed. "Oh, my god." He breathed and looked at Derek.  
"Leave you out here to what?" Derek smirked.  
"To die. Would you leave me out here to die?"  
"It's according, but you haven't given me a reason to yet."  
"Well, that's comforting." Stiles rolled his eyes. "And you kissed me."  
"Yeah. Last time I checked, that was kind of a thing we used to do."  
"Point taken."

-

Stiles got home later that night and went up to his room, showering then sitting at his computer.

"Hey, dad." He looked at the door before his dad even got there.  
"I need to start getting used to that again." John smiled and pulled a chair over. "How'd everything go?"  
"Good, surprisingly. Peter was there, sadly, but he helped believe it or not. Heather still needs a little more practice. Caitlin is doing really good. She made me stumble. Scott was able to knock me down and hold me because Allison was distracting me."  
"First rule, don't get distracted. I learned that working."  
"I figured that out again." Stiles smiled and huffed a laugh.  
"What about you and Derek?"  
"What about it?"  
"You two still...?" His dad trailed off, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. We have our moments. One minute we could be trying to rip out each other's throats and arguing at the top of our lungs and then the next we could be you know...'lovey', I guess you could call it."  
"I'd get whip lash from seeing that."  
"How do you think everyone else feels?" Stiles smiled and looked down at the pencil he just found interesting.  
"Well, I'm proud of you. Really proud of you." His dad smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Thanks, dad." Stiles looked at his dad.  
"You're welcome."  
"I have everyone coming over tonight. We'll stay in my room."  
" _Everyone?_ "  
"Yeah." Stiles nodded. "Pack cuddles. I ordered it." He grinned.  
"So many people...You're cooking in the morning." John sighed heavily.  
"Deal."

Stiles ran downstairs and opened the door, grinning then frowned.

"Where's Derek?"  
"He said he wasn't doing this." Scott shrugged and Stiles let out a quiet whimper before smiling again.  
"Well, everyone bring more pillows?"  
"Yep!" Caitlin walked in, holding two pillows.  
"Good, because we're moving my bed to the corner and piling onto the floor."

Stiles got upstairs and moved his bed and kicked a few shirts into another corner. He let them throw the pillows on the floor and watched them sit down.

"Bathroom is in here." Stiles flicked on the bathroom light and left the door cracked. "It's late and tomorrow is Sunday which means fun day, I guess. That and food." He nodded.  
"I want lasagna for lunch." Scott looked at Stiles.  
"You're a lasagna, Scott." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Or rather, you're going to turn into one if you keep eating it." He smiled.

Scott grinned and laid down, snuggled into Allison and Lydia. Stiles said appropriate sleep wear and that was mainly aimed at Lydia, who reluctantly agreed after Stiles said he wouldn't fix her hair in the morning which he does lately and she doesn't mind. Caitlin and Heather snuggled close to Scott as well and Stiles smiled.  
After about an hour, everyone had fallen asleep and Stiles just stared at the ceiling unable to sleep. He looked up as he heard a rustle outside then scrambled to the window.

"Thought you said you weren't going to do this." Stiles grinned down at Derek. "Why didn't you use the door?  
"I changed my mind. I was going to use the front door, but I don't believe your dad would enjoy another werewolf sneaking into his house at one in the morning." Derek rolled his eyes.  
"You have a point." Stiles nodded then moved away as Derek climbed through. "Should I start calling Mr. Cuddles now?" He snorted and leaned his forehead against Derek's chest.  
"You do and you'll regret it."  
"Stiles?" Scott's voice was dreary and sleepy. "S'that Derek?"  
"No." Stiles whispered. "You're dreaming."  
"Why would I dream about Derek?"  
"I don't know. Maybe you have some sort of secret want for him or something."  
"Fu...you."  
"Sleep, Scott." Stiles smiled and the only response he got was a mumbled then soft snores.  
"Secret want?"  
"Or something." He grinned. "Now, floor, mister." Stiles pointed.

Derek growled then laid down, pulling Stiles down also. Stiles smiled and pressed his back to Caitlin's as he pulled Derek closer.

"Cuddling means touching." Stiles nuzzled his mate's throat and looked at him.

Derek rolled his eyes and moves closer, closing his eyes. Stiles stayed awake until Derek fell asleep before falling asleep also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER :D
> 
>  
> 
> No, there will NOT be a sequel. So, don't even ask.
> 
> Oi, this was fun. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks you for everyone that stayed with this from the beginning.


End file.
